Your Happiness Is My Priority
by ChizuGawa
Summary: jika aku di tanya apa yang paling berharga bagiku. Mungkin aku akan menjawab 'kebahagiaan orang yang ku sayangi'. Naïve bukan? –chapter 5.5– "Kakakmu sedang di rawat oleh dokter di ruang sebelah"/ "Ternyata kau tipe Tsundere."/ "Aku menghargai keberanianmu. Tapi maaf, aku tidak tertarik." /Warning Inside
1. Chapter 1

Title: Your Happiness Is My Priority

Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tapi cerita ini milik saya yang entah dapet ide dari petir mana. Jangan lupa para OC juga punya saya.

Summary: jika aku di tanya apa yang paling berharga bagiku. Mungkin aku akan menjawab 'kebahagiaan orang yang ku sayangi'. Naïve bukan? –chapter 1– "Maaf, anak anda mempunyai cacat jantung."/ "TOMO(KO)-CCHI/CHAN/CHIN, AWAS!"/"Kau curang *piiip*."

Warning: Salah satu anggota GOM x OC/ BL (di chapter mendatang)/ Typo berterbangan/ GAJE/ EYD hampir nihil/ merusak mata, otak, jiwa dan lain sebagainya/ OC/ OOC/ umur yang di ubah-ubah oleh Author/ alur suka-suka Author/ Author yang baru keluar dari RSJ/ dan masih segedung lagi yang perlu di ingatkan tapi sekarang Author bingung mau nulis warning apa lagi. *plaaaak* Mungkin di chapter mendatang akan ada warning baru.

A/N: hallo para Raeder. Saya Author baru di fandom ini. Maaf jika saya punya banyak kelemahan di cerita ini, soalnya ini cerita bersambung saya yang pertama. Dan ini pasti abal… anyway.

Don't like it don't read it. If you still want to read. Have a nice reading.

Chapter 1: Introduction

Jika kau terjebak dalam suatu masalah. Dimana kau hanya bisa memilih dirimu yan meninggal atau orang yang kau sayangi meninggal. Orang itu entah temanmu, entah keluargamu, entah orang yang kaucintai, entah orang yang kau hormati, atau orang yang berharga bagimu.

Jika kau memilih dia maka kau akan menanggung beban telah membunuh seseorang secara tidak langsung. Tapi jika kau memilih dirimu maka dia yang akan menanggung beban tersebut.

Jadi siapa yang kau pilih untuk meninggal?

Kau atau dia?

"Maaf, anak anda mempunyai cacat jantung." Pria yang memakai jaket putih dan tak lain adalah dokter. Dia memberitahu berita buruk kepada Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Saat lahir Ia normal-normal saja." Mata Okaa-sama mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf nyonya. Cacat jantung ini dari virus langka. Dan mungkin mematikan. Sekali lagi, maaf." Kata sang dokter. "Permisi saya harus memeriksa Tetsuya-san lebih lanjut." Diapun pergi ke kamar Onii-chan.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi pada Tetsuya-kun?" Okaa-sama tidak bisa menahan airmatanya. Pipinya dibasahi air yang berasal matanya. Sedangkan Otou-sama hanya bisa menundukan kepala. Walaupun ekspresinya datar ada kesedihan dan kekhawatir di balik itu.

"Okaa-sama, jangan menangis dan Otou-sama jangan khawatir. Onii-chan akan baik-baik saja." Kataku. Tapi tak ada respon dari dua orang yang kusayangi itu. Saat itu aku bagaikan tak ada.

Ya, semenjak saat itu. Aku tidak dipedulikan lagi. Semuanya hanya untuk Onii-chan. Onii-chan bagaikan cahaya dan aku bagaikan bayangan. Semua selalu terarah ke Onii-chan.

Gelap, dingin, sendiri. Itu hal yang selalu berpihak padaku. Walaupun aku takut ini semua demi Onii-chan.

Ya, demi orang yang aku sayangi.

Aku mulai membuka mata perlahan. "Mimpi itu lagi, hahhh…" aku melirik jam yang bertengger di meja kecil sebelah kasurku yang menunjukan jam 4.00. akupun bangun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi aku menuju dapur di lantai bawah. Aku menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami berdua.

Maksudku aku dan onii-chan. Dimana orangtuaku? Jawabannya singkat. Aku tinggal hanya berdua dengan onii-chan karena bersekolah di Tokyo. Kedua orangtuaku ada di Kyoto.

"Sarapan sudah jadi. Sekarang tinggal membangunkan Onii-chan." Aku menaruh sarapan di meja makan dan berjalan ke atas, tepatnya ke kamar Onii-chan. Akupun masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Onii-chan, ayo bangun." Kataku sambil menguncang-guncang gundukan yang tertutup selimut. Dan jangan mengartikan yang aneh-aneh dan kotor. Aku tidak incest. Lagi pula aku juga sudah punya pacar.

"Erm… 5 menit lagi." Kata pemuda yang menutupi 7/8dirinya dengan selimut yang tidak lain adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, kakakku.

"Hari ini ada latihan pagiloh. Nanti Akashi-kun melipat gandakan latihanmu atau melempar hasami-chan jika datang terlambat." Saat itu juga Onii-chan bangun dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

Akupun menghela napas. Dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan bekal makan siang kami.

Tak lama Onii-chan turun dan duduk di kursi meja makan dan disusul olehku. Kami sarapan bersama.

Dari pada aku menceritakan bagian yang penting, lebih baik aku memperkenalkan diri dulu. Namaku Kuroko Tomoko. Adik kembar Kuroko Tetsuya. Umurku 14 tahun, kelas 3 SMP. Rambutku sebahu lebih(aku sering menguncir model ekor kuda), ekspresiku tidak sedatar Onii-chan dan hawaku tidak begitu tipis, tinggiku ±150. Ya kurang lebih kami 11,12.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Onii-chan beranjak dari mejamakan dan berjalan memunggungiku kearah dapur.

"Tunggu." Saat itu juga onii-chan berhenti. "Onii-chan, balik ke sini dan habiskan sarapanmu. Atau aku akan melipat gandakan latihanmu." Aku hanya tersenyum lembut kearah punggung Onii-chan. Lembut di balik180º.

Oke aku akan menambahkan kata-kata setelah '11,12' yaitu 'jika dilihat dari fisik. Jika mental itu beda cerita.'

"B-b-baiklah…" hihihi, Onii-chan lucu kalau takut~ akhirnya dia duduk kembali di kursinya. Ya bagaimana tidak sebal? Dia tahu dia akan latihan dan tubuhnya membutuhkan energy, tapi lihat! Dia hanya memakan 1/8 porsi normal! Bagaimana jika dia pingsan di tenggah latihan? Tidak lucu bukan? Apalagi aku harus menggotongnya sebagai manager.

Aku menunggu Onii-chan menyelesaikan makanannya. Dan setelah itu aku mencuci piring sedangkan Onii-chan mengambil tas sekolah. Aku berjalan ke luar rumah setelah selesai mencuci piring. Tak lupa aku mengunci rumah kami.

"Ini tasmu Tomoko-chan." Onii-chan memberikan tas sekolahku di depan gerbang rumah.

"Terima kasih Onii-chan." Aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan bersama Onii-chan ke sekolah.

Di tengah perjalanan aku mendengar HPku berbunyi. Ternyata ada e-mail yang masuk. Saat aku membuka e-mail tersebut aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas e-mail itu.

"Apa ada yang menarik Tomoko-chan?" Tanya Onii-chan.

"Hanya hal yang sederhana, Onii-chan." Tapi berharga bagiku.

Aku dan Onii-chan sudah sampai di depan pintu GMY. "Ohayou mina-san." Kata kami sambil membuka pintu. Pagi ini hanya kiseki no sedai saja yang berlatih untuk menghadapi pertandingan persahabatan.

"TETSU-KUUUUUNNNN~" kami di sambut dengan teriakan Momoi-san Dia langsung memeluk Onii-chan. "ah, ohayou Tomo-chan." Katanya dengan senyum canggung

"Ohayou Momoi-san" kataku dengan senyum untuk menjaga imageku sebagai gadis SMP biasa. Aku tidak pernah menunjukan sifat asliku yang sadis di depan teman-temanku. Karena aku punya masa lalu yang kelam, mungkin. Ya bagiku itu masa kejayaan tetapi karena itu Onii-chan tidak mempunyai teman saat di SD.

"Se-sesak Mo-Momoi-san…" Onii-chan sungguh kasihan. Aku hanya bisa memberi tatapan 'semangat ya kak'.

Setelah Momoi-chan melepaskan pelukannya. Tiba-tiba. "TETSUYA-CCHI!" kakak di peluk lagi oleh mahluk kuning, yang tak lain Kise-kun. Kise-kun akhirnya melihatku dan tersenyum, "ohayou Tomoko-cchi, a-aku boleh memeluk kakakmukan?" katanya dengan sedikit takut.

"Silahkan Kise-kun dan Ohayou." Jawabku sambil tersenyum juga.

"Yo Tetsu" tiba-tiba Aomine-kun merangkul kakak yang masih di peluk Kise-kun. "dan Tomo."

"Pagi Aomine-kun." Jawab kami berbarengan. tiba-tiba aku punya firasat buruk. Aku sedikit menghindar dari kakak, aku hanya ingin sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi karena. Kau akan tahu alasannya nanti.

"Kakakmu ternyata terkenal di antara orang-orang bodoh, nanodayo." Kali ini bukan ucapan selamat pagi dari orang berambut hijau. Tak lain adalah Midorima-kun yang membawa boneka keramik berbentuk kelinci putih. Aku jamin itu lucky itemnya.

"Jika Midorima-kun juga mau mendekati Onii-chan silahkan saja. Tapi kau harus memperbaiki kata-kata 'orang bodoh' atau kau mau di anggap bodoh." Aku tersenyum kepada penggila oha-asa.

"Aku tak ingin mendekatinya Nanodayo!" katanya sambil blushing. Aku tahu kau mau ikut meluk kakak juga Midorima-kun, aku bisa tahu kamu berbohong.

"Dasar tsundere. Aku hanya mengingatkan jika berbohong itu dosa loh~" kataku meninggalkan pemuda hijau itu untuk duduk di bench.

"Tomo-chin, Ohayou~" sambut Murasakibara-kun yang masih memakai seragam Teiko sambil memelukku dari belakang.

"Ohayou Murasakibara-kun. Aku membawa snack untukmu. Kau boleh mendapatkannya asalkan hari ini kau latihan dengan serius. Setuju?"

"maibu?"

"iya, maibu jumbo."

"oke deal~" diapun pergi ke ruang ganti. Karena hanya dia yang belum memakai baju latihan.

Aku memperhatikan tindakan konyol teman-temanku dan kakakku tentunya. Pasangan kopi susu yang bertengkar merebutkan kakak. Momoi-chan yang tersedak karena tertawa berlebihan. Lalu Midorima-kun yang blushing, entah kenapa dia blushing. Aku tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Lalu tampang datar Onii-chan yang menepuk-nepuk punggung Momoi-chan.

Dan sekarang Murasakibara-kun ikut-ikutan dalam pertengkaran Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun karena mereka menginjak snacknya. Keadaan semakin kacau karena Aomine-kun menginjak kaki Momoi-chan karena tidak sengaja.

"Tomoko." Kantoku memanggilku dan refleks aku bangun dan berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Ternyata dia berada di depan pintu yang menuju lorong bersama Akashi-kun di sebelahnya.

Di saat bersamaan aku mendengar teriakan dari 6 orang yang tadi membuat rusuh GYM. Mereka berteriak "TOMO(KO)-CCHI/CHAN/CHIN, AWAS!"

Ketika aku berbalik ke sumber suara aku melihat boneka Midorima melayang kearahku. Dan aku terpana dengan boneka tersebut hingga lupa untuk menghindar.

*PRAAAAAAAAANGGGGGGG* boneka itupun pecah di depanku.

Anehnya aku tidak merasa kesakitan, malah aku merasa hangat, lembut dan wangi mint. Dan aku sadar aku sedang di peluk seseorang. Dan punggungnya melindungiku dari pecahan boneka kelinci.

"Tomoko, kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Bagaimana jika pecahannya melukaimu?" aku terpana oleh suara baritone yang sedikit cempreng dari pemuda bersurai merah darah.

"Maafkan aku Akashi-kun. Lain kali aku akan berhati-hati. Apakah ada yang sakit atau berdarah?" Aku melonggarkan pelukannya dan memastikan tidak ada apa-apa dengan pemuda tersebut.

Akashi-kun mengenggam tanganku yang tadi menelusuri punggungnya untuk memastikan tidak ada luka dan berkata, "Bukankah aku sudah memerintahmu untuk tidak memanggilku 'Akashi-kun' lagi? Perintahku adalah?"

"Absolute."

"Anak pintar." Katanya mengelus kepalaku.

"Ne, S-Sei-kun, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apakan?" tanyaku memastikan sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sei, kumohon jangan menunjukan senyum itu. Arghhhh! Aku jamin mukaku merah.

"Maaf, aku tahu kalian sudah berpacaran satu setengah tahun tapi tolong jangan bermesraan di saat latihan." Huwaaaa, sekarang Kantoku meledek kami. Oh, sekarang aku berharap punya keberadaan setipis Onii-chan dan mengubur diriku sendiri.

"Maafkan kami kantoku." Kataku membungkuk. "Jadi, kenapa kantoku memanggilku?"

"Aku ingin memberitahu aku ada urusan mendadak. Jadi kamu dan Akashi saja yang mengurus latihan hari ini. dan ini menu latihan dan datanya." Aku diberikan satu file berisi data-data first string sampai third string club basket.

"Baiklah aku akan berusaha." Kataku mengecek data satu persatu.

"Oke aku akan mempercayai kalian." Katanya sambil berjalan keluar GYM "Oiya, jangan bermesraan walaupun aku pergi ya~"

"K-KA-KANTOKUI!" bisakah dia berhenti menggodaku? Hah, apapun itu aku harus fokus.

"Jadi kita yang berkuasa sekarang?" Tanya Sei dengan aura hitam.

"B-bisa di bilang b-begitu?" sepertinya firasat burukku tadi itu tentang ini.

"Baguslah. Kise, Aomine dan Murasakibara porsikalian 5 kali lipat dari menu. Midorima porsimu 10 kali lipat. Dan Momoi, kau harus cuci semua baju latihan dari first string sampai third string." Sudah kuduga… inilah alasannya aku ditakuti semua penghuni sekolah walaupun mereka tidak tahu sifat asliku. Alasannya adalah keoverprotective seorang Akashi Seijuurou kepadaku.

Semua hanya bisa mematung di tempat sejak boneka Midorima-kun pecah. "Ne, Sei-kun, bukankah ini terlalu berat? Lagi pula ini bukan salah mereka sepenuhnya." Aku mencoba meluluhkan hati Sei-kun. Dan 6 orang yang membuat onar berharap aku berhasil.

"… Baiklah-"

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!" semua berteriak tentu kecuali aku dan Sei.

"Tapi aku tetap mengandakan latihan Midorima." Sei-kun berkata seperti tidak ada yang memotongnya sama sekali. Dan lihat perbuatanmu Sei, muka Midorima-kun mulai pucat.

"Ayolah Sei-kun, ini bukan masalah besar. Lagi pula semua orang itu pasti pernah membuat kesalahan yang tidak di sengaja." Kataku dengan Puppy eyes. Mudah-mudahan rayuan abalku ini berhasil.

"Haaaahhh. Baiklah." Yey! Berhasil!

"Arigatou~" kataku sambil tersenyum manis, mungkin.

"Dou ita." Dia tersenyum balik. Kami menjadi pusat perhatian semua anggota club. Hei, ini bukan pemandangan tau! "kalian, lari 30 putaran sekarang atau latihannya akan kugandakan? Kau juga Momoi, bereskan semua data."

Semua akahirnya berlari terbirit-birit. Hahhh, apakah Sei semenyeramkan itu?

"Di mata mereka aku menyeramkan." Aku sudah terbiasa di baca pikirannya oleh Sei.

"Aku jadi bingung. Apakah aku harus berpura-pura seperti ini atau harus menunjukan diriku yang sebenarnya? Habis itu sangat efektif."

"Lebih baik kau sembunyikan. Lagi pula aku tak mau semua orang tahu dirimu yang asli. Karena kau milikku."

"Ya, aku milikmu Sei-kun. Sekarang cepat kau ikut mereka berlari atau kau kulipat gandakan latihannya."

"Heh? Kau hanya bisa mengeretak Tomoko~" Sei hanya tersenyum sinis kearahku.

*CTAK*

Tiba-tiba ada cutter tertancap di dinding ruang GYM. "apakah aku terlihat hanya mengertak Sei?" aku hanya tersenyum pada Sei yang mengelak cutter melayang.

"He, ternyata kau memang menarik. Dan kau tak memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'kun'?"

"Jadi selama ini kau meragukanku Sei? Kata orang, kata-kata seorang istri itu lebih absolute dari suami. Atau bisa di bilang perempuan itu lebih absolute. Serta itu hanya formalitas memanggilmu dengan embel-embel 'kun'." Kataku sambil mengambil cutter yang tadi tertancap di dinding.

"Jadi kita akan menikah? Kapan kita akan merayakannya? Besok?" tanyanya menggodaku.

"E-E-EEEEEEEEHHHHH!?" kata-kata Sei sukses membuatku salah tingkah dan bersemu merah. "BAKASHI!" kali ini aku melempar cutter ke arahnya. Sayangnya dia menangkap lemparanku.

"Lebih baik aku berlari sambil memikirkan rencana pernikahan kita." katanya bercanda, mungkin. Dan aku hanya menggerutu menyumpah serapahi dia.

"Oh iya, hari ini kamu belum menyapa 'selamat pagi' untukku loh." Katanya dengan nada riang.

"Apakah itu penting? Lagi pula kau sudah menyapaku di e-mail pagi-pagi. Dan seperti aku sudah membalasnya." Ya, bisa di bilang aku tsundere. Lebih tepatnya 40% Tsundere 30% Kuudere dan 30% Yandere. Sangat aneh bukan?

"Bukan sapaan itu yang ku maksud." Sei berjalan ke arahku. "Maksudku sapaan yang ini." Tiba-tiba dia meluncurkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipiku.

Detik itu juga mukaku semerah kepiting rebus yang di masak dengan darah segar.(?) "SEIIIIIIII!" aku berteriak kearah Seijuurou yang berlari meninggalkanku sambil tertawa senang.

Benar-benar pria itu, selalu dipenuhi kejutan. Aku hanya memegangi pipi bekas ciuman Sei. "Kau curang Sei." Rutukku.

Aku tidak menyadari ada orang yang melihat adegan mesra kami.

"Ck, suatu hari dia akan menjadi milikku. Lihat saja." Kata seseorang yang memperhatikan kami dari tempat tersembunyi.

To Be Continue

A/N: Yak, itu chapter satu ff pertama saya di Kurobas. Lumayan panjang (mungkin), gak jelas (pasti), dan bertele-tele. sungguh, saya bingung sama tulisan saya sendiri (digampatrin satu kampung). Maaf jika ceritanya aneh dan tidak bisa memuaskan para pembaca.

Dan terima kasih sudah membaca ff abal ini. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya atau ff ini lebih baik di flame, itu terserah pembaca. (sebenernya saya pengen di flame sih (?) *plaaak* tapi saya juga takut sama temen-temen RL saya yang akan mengejar-ngejar saya untuk membuat lanjutannya)

Akhir kata silahkan berkomentar, atau memaki-maki saya, atau juga boleh memflame saya di kotak review. Kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan. Terima kasih.

Sign,

ChizuGawa


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Your Happiness Is My Priority

Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tapi cerita ini milik saya yang entah dapet ide dari petir mana. Jangan lupa para OC juga punya saya.

Summary: jika aku di tanya apa yang paling berharga bagiku. Mungkin aku akan menjawab 'kebahagiaan orang yang ku sayangi'. Naïve bukan? –chapter 2– "Luka ini harus di beri betadine dan ditutup dengan hansaplast." / Maaf aku sedikit terlambat."/"Tumben ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu Sei."

Warning: Akashi x OC/ BL (di chapter mendatang)/ Typo berterbangan/ GAJE/ EYDhampir nihil/ merusak mata, otak, jiwa dan lain sebagainya/ OC/ OOC/ keluarga yang di ubah-ubah oleh Author alur suka-suka Author/ Author yang baru keluar dari RSJ/ dan masih segedung lagi yang perlu di ingatkan tapi sekarang Author bingung mau nulis warning apa lagi. *plaaaak* Mungkin di chapter mendatang akan ada warning baru.

A/N: Kembali lagi dengan saya, Author Gak Guna. Terima kasih sudah mesuk ke dalam ff ini. Mudah-mudahan cerita ini memuaskan para Reader. dan maaf Updatenya lama. minggu ini banyak halangan untuk membuat FF abal ini, sekali lagi maaf. dan maaf tadi ada kesalahan teknis

Don't like it don't read it. If you still want to read. Have a nice reading.

* * *

Chapter 2: I trust you. But I don't trust people around you.

* * *

Pelajaran Mat, pelajaran yang biasanya tidak di sukai oleh murd-murid. Tapi bagiku ini pelajaran yang menyangkan. Alasannya adalah karena hukum matematika itu pasti.

Hei, itu kenyataan. Dari pada biologi? Apa-apaan tuh di satu buku 'pada usus halus ada enzim tripsin berguna untuk mengubah protein menjadi asam amino' tapi di buku lain 'protein menjadi pepton baru menjadi asam amino.' Dan tergantung gurunya yang bener yang mana. Dasar tidak pasti! Ngapain coba ada pelajaran yang tidak pasti!? Lagi pula kenapa kita harus peduliin enzim-enzim itu?

Oke, kenapa tiba-tiba aku OOC dan curhat ya?

"Baiklah, untuk 2 jam pelajaran ini kalian belajar berkelompok. Kalian akan mengambil undian di kotak ini. Kecuali Akashi, Tomoko, Midorima, Momoe dan Yasuhiro. " Kata Haru-sensei, guru matematika sekaligus guru termuda satu sekolah.

Satu persatu murid mengambil undian, kecuali yang tadi di panggil oleh Haru-sensei. Anak-anak yang namanya si panggil berdiri di samping Haru-sensei. Setelah semua mendapatkan undian mereka berkumpul di kelompoknya dan menarik meja membuat segi-6. Kelompok yang ada di kelas itu sebanyak 5 kelompok dan masing-masing mempunyai 5 anggota.

"Nah, sekarang saya akan memasukan 5 orang ini ke dalam kelompok."

"Ano sensei. Memangnya kenapa mereka ber-5 tidak boleh mengambil undian? Dan kenapa ini segi 6 padahal Cuma ada 5 orang satu kelompok?" tanya Hiko, anak popular di sekolah karena kecakepannya. Dengan rambut yang sedikit gondrong bewarna coklat, postur tubuh yang idealis, dan ramah. Dari data yang kudapatkan nilai pelajaran standard, nilai olahraga tinggi, tapi ceroboh.

"Karena mereka akan mengajari kalian untuk 2 jam ini. Aku mempercayai mereka karena nilai mereka di atas rata-rata. Aku berharap mereka bisa membantu anak-anak bermasalah." Haru-sensei tiba-tiba melempar kapur kearah Aomine yang tertidur di mejanya. "AKU BICARA TENTANGMU AOMINE."

Aomine hanya bangun dan celingak celinguk, "hah? Ada apa?" ingatkan aku untuk berpura-pura tak mengenal Aomine. Satu kelas akhirnya menertawai Aomine, aku terbawa arus dan ikut tertawa.

"Cukup! Nah sekarang Tomoko kau ke kelompok 1, Akashi kau ke kelompok 2, Yasuhiro kau di kelompok 3, Momoe di kelompok 4, dan Midorima di kelompok 5." Kata Haru-sensei memerintah kami untuk menuju kelompok masing-masing.

Kelompok pertama terdiri dari Aika, Misaki, Akemi, Etsuko, dan Yuriko. Hahhh… kenapa aku harus sekelompok dengan cewek-cewek centil ini? Hanya info mereka juga salah satu anak popular.

Sunguh aku bingung, kenapa di sebuah sekolah pasti ada sekelompok atau lebihorang yang selalu ingin diperhatikan? Selalu merendahkan orang lain padahal mereka tidak lebih baik dari orang yang mereka rendahkan. Nilai yang standard ke bawah. Lalu untuk apa mereka sekolah? Emangnya sekolah itu tempat nyari jodoh atau nongkrong-nongkrong? Oke aku sering lebih memilih teman dari pada pelajaran. Tapi aku masih mengimbanginya sedangkan mereka?

Dan lebih bodohnya kelompok seperti itu akan di namakan 'kelompok popular'. Hanya karena kecantikan, ketampanan, kecentilan, kedudukan, dan uang. Sungguh aku bingung. Jika mereka mempunyai kedudukan atau uang maka seharusnya mereka tidak akan meremehkanku dan Onii-chan. Atau mungkin mereka memang bodoh, entahlah.

"Sensei! Kami tidak mau yang mengajari kami Tomoko." Kata Akemi. Baguslah, aku juga tidak mau ngajarin yang tidak mau belajar kok.

"Jadi kalian mau di ajari siapa?" tanyanya pada kelompok yang tak berguna itu.

"Sei~juu~rou~" aku bergidik saat mereka memanggil nama Sei seperti itu. Oke aku mengerti, mereka mau PDKT sama Sei. Heh, berani juga~

"Baiklah." Kata Sei pasrah. PASRAH? Di OOC sekali- "Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kalian menangis." Atau tidak.

"Tomo-chan, kau mengajar di kelompok 2 ya." Kata Haru-Sensei. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti itu oleh Haru-sensei. Bukan karena dia Pedophile dan melakukan tidakkan asusila di toilet. Oke aku kebanyakan baca berita dari Negara kepulauan yang bernama Indonesia. Aku sudah terbiasa karena Haru-sensei adalah anak salah satu butler di rumah utama.

Dulu aku dan Onii-chan sering bermain dengan dia. Dan karena dia juga aku sekolah di Teiko. Tapi tak ada yang tau rahasia ini selain aku dan Onii-chan. Dan iya, Sei tidak tau tentang ini.

Kelompok dua ya? Kalau tak salah anggotanya Onii-chan, Aomine, Hiko, Murasakibara, dan Kise.

"Yo Tomo, nanti aku contek kerjaanmu ya." Aku langsung memukul kepala Aomine.

"Aku beruntung di ajar Tom-chin~"

"Aku jadi bersemangat di ajar Tomoko-cchi. Habis aku takut sama Akashi-cchi"

"Mohon kerjasamanya Tomoko-chan."

"Mohon bimbingannya Ko-chan~" oke, sejak kapan aku di panggil seperti itu?

"Ya, mohon kerjasamanya semua." Aku hanya duduk di antara Onii-chan dan Hiko.

Haru-sensei memberi kami soal-soal seperti triple Pythagoras, aritmatika, geometri, bagun ruang, peluang, dan lain sebagainya. Aku mengajari mereka jika mereka membutuhkannya serta mengecek cara, jalan dan hasilnya per-nomer. Tapi beda urusan dengan Aomine karena aku harus lebih memperhatikannya dari yang lain.

Sebenarnya tidak ada kesulitan untuk mengajari mereka. Ya, kecuali Aomine yang otaknya agak lambat, setidaknya dia berusaha. Aku terus menyuruhnya mengulang soal-soal yang dia tidak bisa. Tapi lihat dia sekarang. Dia sudah bisa mengerjakan 55% soal, kemajuan yang sangat besar.

Semuanya sibuk dengan tugas yang diberikan, sedangkan aku sudah selesai dari tadi. Karena bosan aku membuka buku SMA yang berisi Logaritma, Sine, Cosine, Tangent, dan lain sebagainya. Dan aku mencuri-curi pandang ke arah kelompok satu.

Bukan karena aku tidak percaya Sei atau apa, aku hanya tak suka dengan cewek-cewek centil itu yang menggoda Sei dari tadi. Urrrrggghhh, rasanya aku ingin melempar Cutter atau Jangka, penggaris besi juga boleh. Dan aku melihat Etsuko merapatkan kursinya dengan Sei yang menjelaskan salah satu soal.

Aku langsung berbalik kearah buku dan menggengam erat pensil cetek di tanganku. Fokus Tomoko! Kau tahu Sei tidak akan terbawa godaan, Fokus! Saat aku menengok lagi aku melihat Yuriko memeluk lengan Sei dan bersandar di bahu tegapnya.

*prrraaakkk*

"Uwaaaa Tomoko-cchi! Tanganmu berdarah! Kenapa kau mematahkan pensil cetekmu?" tanya Kise yang sangat panik melihat darah terus bercucuran.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tak sadar meremasnya terlalu keras." Kataku kepada Kise.

"Luka ini harus di beri betadine dan ditutup dengan hansaplast." Tiba-tiba Hiko memutar kursiku ke samping, berjongkok, dan mengenggam tanganku serta mengobati dengan betadine dan hansaplast dari kotak P3K kecil entah kapan kotak itu keluar dari tasnya. "Selesai."

"Terima kasih. Lagi pula itu hanya luka kecil, harusnya aku saja yang menanganinya." Kataku sedikit membungkuk walaupun masih duduk.

"Sama-sama Ko-chan. Tapi sekecil apapun luka itu harus di urus, soalnya kau perempuan." katanya dengan senyum. "Ngomong-ngomong bisakah kau mengajari aku aritmatika dan geometri? Aku tidak begitu mengerti." Katanya sambil menunjuk beberapa soal. Dan duduk merapat ke arahku.

"Baiklah jadi rumus untuk aritmatika adalah un = a + (n - 1)*b." kataku menjelaskan.

"Un adalah angka pada suku ke-. N adalah suku ke-. A adalah angka pertama dan b adalah beda kedua angka?" aku hanya mengangguk. Ternyata dia lumayan pintar.

"Sedangkan rumus Geometri adalah un = a * rn-1." Aku menulis kedua rumus di kertasnya.

"Sama seperti aritmatika bukan? Tapi b menjadi r."

"Ternyata kau cukup mengerti aritmatika dan geometri. Lalu kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Habis aku sering tak teliti, aku suka ketukar antara aritmatika dan geometri."

Akupun memberitahu cara mudah untuk membedakannya. Dan kami lumayan lama berbincang-bincang walaupun sering terpotong karena yang lain bertanya beberapa soal kepadaku. Aku merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Hiko, ternyata ada 1 atau 2 orang dari kelompok popular yang sebenarnya baik, dan menarik.

* * *

*kriiing*

Inilah bel yang paling disukai semua anak, bel istirahat. Begitu pula aku, akukan masih lumayan normal, lumanyan.

Setelah memberi salam kepada Haru-sensei semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Karena malas desak-desakan untuk keluar kelas, aku memilih untuk keluar terakhir. Setelah antrian keluar kelas berkurang aku mengambil bekal dan menyusul teman-temanku di atap.

Aku biasa makan bersama anggota klub basketku. Sebenarnya aku punya beberapa teman yang bukan anggota klub. Tetapi aku tidak pernah makan bersama mereka, alasannya karena tidak ada Onii-chan. Aku harus selalu mengawasinya takutnya penyakitnya kambuh dan tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya. Ya, aku Brother complex.

Aku membuka pintu atap. "Maaf aku sedikit terlambat." Dan aku menemukan 4 mahluk warna-warni

"Tidak apa-apa Tomo-chan. Ki-chan, Dai-chan, dan Mu-kun juga masih di kantin kok." Kata Momoi-chan yang sedang membuka bekalnya.

Aku duduk di antara Sei dan Onii-chan. "Oiya Midorima-kun." Aku memberikan

boneka putih kepadanya. "Itu untukmu, tadi lucky itemmu pecah dan aku baru ingat jika aku dapat hadiah boneka kelinci saat main ke game center."

"Te-terima kasih nandayo. Aku bukan senang atau apa karena mendapat lucky item ini." Midorima hanya membuang mukanya yang memerah.

Dan setelah itu terjadi keheningan panjang di situ. Hanya ada bunyi kunyahan sampai pintu atap terbuka, tepatnya di banting oleh Aomine. "YO!"

"Mine-chin, *Kraus* berhentilah membuat *Kraus* keberisikan!"

"Murasakibara-cchi, jangan makan sambil berbicara. Serpihannya muncrat dan mengenaiku."

Sekarang atap menjadi sangat berisik karena mereka. Setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada sunyi senyap. "Murasakibara-kun, ini hadiahmu karena latihan serius tadi pagi. Kau akan mendapatkan lebih jika berlatih serius nanti." Kataku memberikan 5 maibu kearah Titan ungu itu. Jika perbandingan tinggiku dan tingginya dia adalah Titan.

"Oi Tomo."

"Ada apa Aomine-kun?" Tanyaku berbalik ke sumber suara.

"Catch!" aku menangkap sesuatu dari pemuda berkulit Tan itu. Dan itu adalah sekotak susu Vanilla. Aku hanya memasang wajah bingung ke arahnya. "Itu hadiah karena telah mengajariku tadi. Arigato." Katanya sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Arigato ne Aomine-kun. Tapi kenapa susu? Setahuku susu di kantin itu lumayan mahal dan cepat habis. Seharusnya kau tak harus sesusah payah itu memberikanku ucapan terima kasih." Kataku sambil memakan bekal yang ku buat.

"Supaya kau cepat tinggi. Katanya minum susu yang banyak itu meninggikan badan. Dan juga untuk perempuan membesarkan buah dad- UWWWAAAAA!" di saat itu juga 3 guning melesat. Satu tertancap di tembok belakang Aomine, satu memangkas sedikit rambutnya, dan satu lagi tertancap di depannya.

"Aomine-kun hentai!" kataku menutup bukit kembarku dengan kedua lengan.

"Jika kau masih menyinggung itu lagi, masa depanmu(baca: kemaluan laki-laki) akan hilang." Kata Akashi mengenggam 8 gunting.

"Menjauh dari adikku AhoMinEro." Onii-chan memberikan tatapan sedingin kutub selatan.

"Kau bodoh dan mesum, Nadoyao." Midorima menaikan kacamatanya.

"Mine-chin~ jika kau menggoda Tomo-chin aku akan menghancurkanmu." Murasakibara hanya menatap malas aomine.

"Dai-chan menjijikan." Momoi menatap jijik Aomine.

"Dasar Aominero-cchi. Kau tak pernah belajar dari kesalahanmu-ssu. Dan jangan dekati Tomoko-cchi." Kise hanya metatap Aomine jijik sepeti Momoi.

"Hei, coba bayangkan saja Tomo punya dada yang lebih besar. Aku jaminkalian semua akan menjadi mesum dan jatuh hati!" katanya membela diri.

Tiba-tiba keheningan menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat. Mungkin mereka membayangkannya. Dan semua mukanya memerah kecuali Kuroko, Momoi, Akashi, dan tentunya aku. Sebenarnya Sei hanya menendukan kepalanya dan…

*Ctak* *Ctak* *Ctak*

"UWAAAAAAAA!" Aomine berlari menghindari gunting-gunting Sei.

"Latihanmu kugandakan 20 kali lipat." Kata Sei kepada Aomine yang ketakutan.

"Dan Tomoko. Setelah kau selesai makan ikut aku ke GYM." Katanya sampai berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu.

* * *

Aku membuka pintu GYM dan aku mendapatkan Sei sedang memasukan bola ke dalam ring.

"Sepertinya kau banyak pikiran Sei. Lihat, shootmu tidak masuk dengan sempurna." Kataku mengomentari shootnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku banyak pikiran Tomoko."

"Tumben ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu Sei."

"Kau mau tau apa yang mengganggu pikiranku?" Tanyanya dan berbalik ke arahku.

"Yang mengganggu pikiranku adalah kedekatanmu dengan anak laki-laki. Rasanya aku ingin membunuh satu-satu orang yang menyentuhmu, terutama Daiki." Sei memelukku dan membendamkan kepalanya du pundakku. "Ku itu milikku dan hanya untukku. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu."

"Aku memang milikmu Sei. Dan Sei lucu waktu cemburu." Aku memeluk balik Sei.

"Hei! Aku sedang serius." Katanya cemberut. Sei, semakin kau seperti itu semakin pula kau lucu. Rasanya aku ingin memelukmu bagaikan teddy bear. "Ngomong-ngomong hari sabtu ini kau ada acara?"

Sabtu ya? Em… "Tidak ada Sei."

"Kalau begitu jam 7.30 pagi aku akan menjemputmu." Katanya santai

"Emangnya kita mau ke mana Sei?"

"Kencan. Dan aku tidak menerima tolakkan." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau belum menjawabnya. Akan ku ulang pertanyaannya. Kemana Sei?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Seuatu tempat yang kau akan suka Tomoko."

"Aku suka teka-teki. Tapi sekarang aku jadi sedikit membencinya." Aku hanya mendumal.

"Apa yang kau dumalkan Tomoko?"

"Seperti katamu. Rahasia." Kataku cemberut.

"Dan seperti katamu. Saat kau cemberut kau imut. Rasanya aku ingin menciummu." Tiba-tiba Sei melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang daguku dan mendekatiku.

Ugyaaa! Ini sangat memalukan! Aku menutup kedua mataku saat aku merasakan nafasnya di wajahku. Uwaaaaaaa! Mukaku pasti merah.

*cup*

"Hei, aku ingin mencium bibirmu. Bukan tanganmu." Kata Sei setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Ya, aku menutup bibirku sebelum Sei dapat menciumnya.

"Habis, aku pikir ini terlalu cepat. Lagi pula ini memalukan." Kataku dengan muka yang sangat merah.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu saat kau sudah siap untuk kucium bibirnya." Sei, kau sungguh gentel. Taoi bukan artinya aku makin mencintaimu atau bagaimana. Tapi aku memang semakin mencintainya. Ugyaaa aku bingung sama diriku sendiri!

Intinya, aku tak sabar menunggu hari Sabtu. Aku akan menunggu kejutan apa yang menantiku.

To Be Continue

* * *

A/N: huwaaa ini sangat memalukan. Ini pasti aneh! Pasti! Dan satu lagi, kenapa mereka selalu bermesraan di GYM ya? (kok lu malah nanya sih thor?)

Terima kasih sudah membaca FF super Abal ini. Terutama kepada: Kinto Kin, rachmanir, Kitami Misaki, Silvia-KI chan, Juvia Hanaka, Aoi Yukari, Kumada Cihyu, Rin, Jo, dan semua silent Reader. Sungguh Terima kasih!

Akhir kata silahkan berkomentar, atau memaki-maki saya, atau juga boleh memflame saya di kotak review. Kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan. Terima kasih.

Sign,

ChizuGawa


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Your Happiness Is My Priority

Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Dufan milik PT Jaya Ancol. Tapi cerita ini milik saya yang entah dapet ide dari petir mana. Jangan lupa para OC juga punya saya.

Summary: jika aku di tanya apa yang paling berharga bagiku. Mungkin aku akan menjawab 'kebahagiaan orang yang ku sayangi'. Naïve bukan? –chapter 3– ""Aku pinjam Adikmu Tetsuya." / "Sei, apakah ini normal?"./ "Lalu kenapa kau mau jadi pacar orang pendek?"

Warning: Akashi x OC/ BL (di chapter mendatang)/ Typo berterbangan/ GAJE/ EYDhampir nihil/ merusak mata, otak, jiwa dan lain sebagainya/ OC/ OOC(terutama Akashi)/ keluarga yang di ubah-ubah oleh Author alur suka-suka Author/ Author yang baru keluar dari RSJ/ Dufan tiba-tiba ada di Jepang/ dan masih segedung lagi yang perlu di ingatkan tapi sekarang Author bingung mau nulis warning apa lagi. *plaaaak* Mungkin di chapter mendatang akan ada warning baru.

Rated: T+ (maaf naik karena otak bejad saya)

A/N: Kembali lagi dengan saya, Author Gak Guna. Terima kasih sudah masuk ke dalam ff ini. Dan maaf kali ini telat update karena tiap kali nulis ini saya mau ngelempar laprop saya jauh-jauh. Alasannya karena cerita ini sebenarnya 40% RL saya. Oke saya banyak bacot lagi.

Don't like it don't read it. If you still want to read. Have a nice reading.

* * *

Chapter 3: Happiness before Sadness

* * *

Hari yang ku tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Ya walaupun setiap hari aku bersama Sei tapi kami jarang kencan. Entah karena Sei sibuk untuk ambil bagian dari perusahaan Akashi, aku harus mengecek kesehatan Onii-chan, tugas OSIS, dan lain sebagainya. Maka dari itu hari ini aku sangat senang. Dan juga Sei berjanji kencan ini akan normal tidak seperti yang lalu-lalu.

Hanya informasi saja ini adalah kencan ke 5 ku setelah berpacaran. Dan 4 sebelumnya sangatlah abnormal.

Kencan pertamaku adalah pergi ke Buckingham palace dan menginap di sana. Saat balik ke Jepang aku memarahi Sei karena itu terlalu berlebihan. Coba bayangkan, tiba-tiba kau masuk ke dalam mobil dan tertidur. Saat bangun kau sudah di pesawat pribadi milik Sei. Dan di sana kau di layani bagaikan keluarga kerajaan dan bertemu Ratu Elizabeth. Dan Sei masih berkata itu normal. Sungguh aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran OOCnya.

Kencan ke duanya adalah menonton film. Mungkin ini sepintas terlihat normal. Tetapi sebenarnya tidak. Kenapa? Alasanya adalah. Kami menonton langsung pembuatan film di Hollywood. Ku ulangi, SAAT PEMBUATAN FILM. Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat itu.

Kencan yang ke tiga tidak kalah absurd. Sei membawaku untuk menonton NBA di Amerika. Walaupun itu absurd Sei sangat senang saat menonton pertandingan. Mungkin perjalan yang sangat lama di pesawat terbayar dengan ekspresi Sei. Dan aku tidak menyangka dia mengidolakan Micheal Jordan. Saking mengidolakannya dia mendatangi rumah Micheal Jordan dan meminta tanda tangan. Awalnya dia ingin Micheal Jordan menjadi Coach Teiko, untung aku menolak idenya mentah-mentah.

Dan kencan yang empat adalah melihat bintang jatuh. Sunguh aku senang melihatnya, Tetapi Sei meminjam laboratorium NASA. Sungguh Absurd dan OOC bukan?

Karena pernah berpengalaman seperti itu aku meminta Sei untuk membuat kencan yang normal.

"Tomoko-chan, Akashi-kun sudah menunggumu." Onii-chan berteriak dari bawah tangga.

"Sebentar Onii-chan." Aku masih siap-siap di kamarku dan mengecek perlengkapan yang sudah tertulis di kertas. Baju? Oke. Rambut? Oke. Sepatu? Oke. Tas dan isinya? Oke. Make-up? Ok- tunggu, aku tidak suka memakai make-up. Siapa sih yang nulis catatan ini? Aku membalik catatan yang berada di meja riasku dan menemukan nama yang tidak asing bagiku. Tulisan itu berbunyi 'Kuroko Tetsuya.' Dan 'PS: aku hanya merekomendasikan.' Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Baik, semua oke.

Aku turun dan menuju ruang tamu. Di sana aku bertemu Onii-chan dan Sei sedang ngobrol. "Aku sudah siap Sei, ngomong-ngomong perlukah aku membawa bekal?"

Sei berbalik untuk menghadapku dan terdiam. "Terserah." Kaatanya sambil berbalik menghadap Onii-chan. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membawa bekal (yang sebenarnya dari tadi sudah ku siapkan sih…). "Ayo Sei, aku sudah siap." Kataku kepadanya yang masih berbincang-bincang dengan Onii-chan.

Diapun berdiri dan menggenggam tanganku. "Aku pinjam Adikmu Tetsuya."

"Silahkan tetapi jangan lupa di kembalikan dengan keadaan selamat. Dan jangan menghilangkan keperawa-"

"ONII-CHAN! JANGAN MELANJUTKANNYA!" aku mengancam Onii-chan dengan Cutter. Sungguh ini memalukan, dan kenapa Onii-chan tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu!? Siapa yang mengotori otak polosnya!? Ah, pasti dia yang mengotorinya. Tunggu saja Aomine, saat aku bertemu denganmu aku akan membunuhmu.

-Di tempat Aomine-

*HUACCHII*

"Idih! Dai-chan jorok!" Momoi yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah Aomine, tepatnya sedang bermain PS2 menghindari Aomine secara spontan.

"Pasti ada yang membicarakanku. Gini-gini ternyata aku punya fans." Katanya pede. Iya Ahomine, fansmu itu cutter melayang.

-Balik ke Tomoko-

"Akan ku pastikan dia masih perawa-" kata Sei dengan muka datar itu kupotong.

"SEI! YAMETE!" teriakku dengan muka memerah. Sei tertawa kecil dan berpamitan dengan Onii-chan serta berjalan ke gerbang depan.

Aku berjalan di samping Sei dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang bermerk X5 itu. Setelah sampai di mobil yang parkir persis di depan gerbang rumahku. Aku duduk di samping Sei.

"Jalan." Katanya memerintah supirnya dan mobilpun berjalan.

"Kita mau ke mana Sei?" tanyaku kepada pemuda berambut scarlet itu. Dia memakai kaos putih dengan jaket hitam. Dipadukan dengan celana ¾ serta sepatu kets.

"Rahasia Tomoko." Kata Sei dengan senyum khasnya. "dan kau hari ini berbeda ya. Jarang-jarang aku melihat kau memakai rok, selain rok sekolah tentunya." Memang kata-katanya benar. Aku selalu memakai celana saat berpergian. Tapi kali ini aku memakai gaun terusan selutut berwana putih.

Gaun itu simple, hanya ada satu pita di pinggang. Ku padukan dengan sepatu flat berwarna hitam. Rambutku ku kuncir setengah. Dan aku membawa tas selempang. Sebenarnya aku tidak akan seperti ini jika Onii-chan tidak iseng. Onii-chan menyembunyikan semua baju, sepatu dan tas, sehingga aku hanya bisa memakai yang ia pilihkan.

"Terima kasih Sei. Dan Sei juga terlihat lebih tampan hari ini." Kataku sambil tersenyum polos kearahnya.

"Aku jadi ragu untuk menepati janjiku kepada Tetsuya." Dumalnya.

"Apa Sei berkata sesuatu?"

"Iie, Nandamonai." Katanya bertompang dagu sambil memperhatikanku.

"Ne Sei, ini benar-benar kencan normalkan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"iya, ini kencan normal." Katanya sedikit sebal. "Mungkin."

"Apanya yang mungkin Seijuurou?" Aku mulai merasa ragu.

"Lihat saja nanti Tomoko. Aku ingin membuatmu penasaran." Katanya sambil menyeringai.

* * *

Kencan di taman hiburan itu normal. Tapi tidak bisa di katakana normal lagi jika pacarmu menyewa satu taman hiburan berserta petugasnya selama satu hari hanya untuk berdua bukan? Dan itu yang di lakukan Sei di kencannya ke-5 bersamaku.

"Sei, apakah ini normal?" tanyaku menahan amarah.

"Bukannya kencan di taman hiburan itu normal? Aku tidak menyewa artis, atau pergi ke luar negri maupun menyewa laboratorium." Katanya polos.

Sungguh OOC sekali. "Ini belum bisa di katakana normal Sei. Di kencan selanjutnnya tolong lebih normal." Aku sunguh tak bisa marah kepada laki-laki depanku dan aku merasa sangat HINA.

"Hah… Karena kau menyewa satu tempat ini mari kita bersenang-senang Sei." Aku menarik Sei ke wahana yang berbentuk perahu. Cara kerja wahana itu adalah di ayun-ayunkan hingga sangat tinggi. Wahana ini di sebut Kora-kora. Sebenarnya ini menyenangkan juga karena kami tidak perlu mengantri. Padahal di hari libur tempat ini akan sangat ramai dan mengantri berjam-jam. Mungkin Sei sudah memikirkan ini sebelumnya.

Aku duduk paling belakang bersama Sei. Permainan ini tak begitu horror, oke aku ralat tidak horror di awal. Saat di pertengahan ayunan makin cepat dan tinggi dan itu membuatku merasa jatuh dari ketinggian. Setelah wahan berhenti aku mengajak Sei untuk bermain ayunan yang di putar-putar. Bisa di sebut nama permainan ini adalah Ontang-Anting.

Permainan ini sungguh menyenangkan apa lagi di hari yang panas seperti sekarang. Aku menikmati wahana ini karena sangat sejuk. Mungkin bagi orang-orang yang sering pusing atau takut ketinggian ini permainan yang menyeramkan tapi bagiku ini permainan yang paling kusukai.

Tiba-tiba kesenanganku diganggu oleh suara Baritone milik Sei yang berasal dari ayunan di depanku. "Tomoko, jika kau memakai gaun seperti itu tidak usah memakai celana legging pendek lagi." Eh? Kok dia tahu? Aku melihat kearah rokku. Ternyata rokku berkibar dengan indahnya hingga memperlihatkan celana leggingku.

"Andai kau melepasnya. Aku bisa melihat paha mulusmu itu." Sei berkata dengan nada kecewa.

"SEI WA HENTAI!" aku refleks menutup rokku dengan wajah semerah darah. Sungguh, kenapa semua orang hari ini mesum?

Setelah permainan selesai aku sedikit menjauh dari Sei. Aku berjalan ke wahana Roller Coaster. Aku duduk di bangku depan bersama Sei, ya walaupun aku menjauh mau bagaimana lagi inikan kencan dan pengunjungnya hanya kami berdua.

Wahanapun berjalan menaiki rel dan turun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku sedikit berteriak sedangkan Sei hanya bertampang datar. Sungguh aku ingin menghancurkan ekspresi itu dengan cutter.

Saat permainan hampir selesai Sei berbicara sesuatu yang membuatku bingung. "Tomoko, bolehkah kau melepaskannya?"

"Apa yang di lepaskan Sei?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Leganku Tomoko. Kau memeluknya sangat erat." Dan benar saja aku memeluk lengan Sei.

"Ah! Maaf." Kataku sambil melepaskan lengannya dan beranjak dari kereta yang berhenti.

[15.00pm]

"Tomoko, lebih baik kita istirahat sejenak." Sei sudah seperti mayat hidup. Ya salahku juga sih. Aku bermain hampir semua permainan dan lupa untuk makan siang. Ya permainannya memang extreme seperti Tornado, Nia Gara-Gara (kami memakai jas hujan sehingga tidak basah), Hysteria, dll.

Aku duduk di salah satu bangku taman dan membuka bekal yang ku buat. Bekalnya lumayan sederhana isinya adalah sandwich kecil, hamburger, sosis berbentuk gurita, telur gulung, salad dan nasi. Tak lupa aku membawa sup tofu. Sei terlihat senang saat aku mengeluarkan sup tofu dari termos, dia imut seperti anak kecil.

"Itadakimasu." Katanya sambil melahap makanan yang ku buat. Kami makan dengan keheningan. Setelah selesai makan kami sepakat menaiki wahana yang santai. Kamipun pergi ke rumah boneka. Di sana aku lebih bisa di katakana ngadem(?) dari pada bermain. Kerena hening aku membuka topik tentang perkembangan kemampuan para anggota. Memang sih tidak romantic tapi jika aku tidak membuka topik maka kami akan semakin canggung.

Wahana santai lainnya adalah rumah miring, rumah kaca dan poci-poci. Saat bermain di rumah kaca kami sama sekali tidak kesasar. Sungguh permainan itu mudah sekali untuk di tebak. Ikuti saja alurnya dan pilih jalan yang aneh atau kecil maka kalian akan menemukan pintu keluar.

"Ne Sei, main Komedi putar yuuk!" kataku menarik tanggan Sei menuju Komedi putar.

"Baiklah. Tapi kenapa kau ingin menaikinya? Bukannya kau sering menungani Kuda? Apakah Yukimura dan Umeko tidak cukup?" sungguh Sei, kau ingin membeli kuda lagi?

"Sei aku hanya ingin tahu rasanya menaiki komedi putar." Kami sampai di wahana tersebut. Aku menunggangi kuda berwarna Coklat seperti Umeko sedangkan Sei menunggangi kuda berwarna putih seperti Yukimura. "Dulu aku ingin bermain sepuasnya di taman hiburan. Mengingat Onii-chan tidak di ijinkan untuk bermain yang extreme aku tak pernah pergi ke taman hiburan." Aku berkata lirih mengingat masa lalu.

*flash back*

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama. Bolehkah kita ke Taman hiburan? Aku belum pernah ke sana." Saat itu aku berumur 10 tahun di saat musim panas.

"Tidak, Tetsuya tidak boleh bermain permainan seperti itu." Okaa-sama sedikit membentakku. "Lagi pula kau harus belajar tata karma, ikebana, minum teh dan piano." Okaa-sama berbalik kearah Onii-chan. "Sayang, kau mau liburan ke mana?"

"Aku ingin ke kebun binatang." Onii-chan menatap Okaa-sama dengan mata bulatnya itu. "Tetapi Tomoko-chan harus ikut juga." Katanya.

Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama memang tidak pernah mempedulikanku. Mereka hanya melihatku sebagai benda yang dapat di gunakan untuk memperkaya diri, mengharumkan nama keluarga, pelampiasan masa kecil mereka, dan lain-lain. Aku sunguh seperti benda. Tetapi karena Onii-chan aku mendapatkan kasih dan perhatian. Dia sunguh cahayaku, tujuan aku masih hidup.

*end of flash back*

Aku hanya tersenyum mengingat masa lalu yang pahit dan manis itu. Sampai Sei menyadarkanku. "Hei, kau senyum-senyum sendiri sunguh menakutkan."

"Hak-hakku untuk tersenyum Sei." Kataku dengan cemberut.

"Aku baru sadar. Saat aku menunggangi kuda aku seperti pangeran dan kau putri yang akan ku selamatkan." Sei berkata seperti anak TK yang baru pertama kali bermain komedi putar

"Sunguh aku tak ingin menjadi putri. Dan peran itu sama sekali tidak cocok untukku. Aku ingin menjadi kesatria sehingga aku bisa melindungi orang yang kusayangi, terutama pangeranku. Dan seorang pangeran juga akan melindungi kesatrianya, ya walaupun sedikit sih." Kataku tersenyum kearah Sei. "Menjadi pangeran boleh juga sih~"

"Tidak ada pangeran sependek kamu."

"Kata seseorang yang pendek."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau jadi pacar orang pendek?"

"k-ka-kar-karena aku me-me-mencintainya bodoh." Kataku membuang muka. Dia hanya tertawa melihat kelakuanku. Setelah wahana berhenti Sei mengajakku untuk bermain arum jeram.

"Jangan lupa memasang sabuk pengaman dan selamat menikmati wahana." Kata petugas tersebut. Permainanpun di mulai. aku memasang sabuk pengaman dan menikmati permainan sampai.

"Tomoko, aku tidak bisa memasang sabuk pengaman ini." Sungguh Sei? Kau bodoh atau apa sampai tidak bisa memasang sabuk? OOC SEKALI KAU! EH THOR! LU BIKIN PACAR GW HINA! (author: m-ma-ma-maaf! #lari sambil nangis)

Dengan terburu-burupun aku memasangkan sabuk pengaman Sei. Ternyata benar, sabuk pengaman ini susah sekali untuk di pasang. Dengan susah payah aku memasangkannya. Aku terlalu serius untuk memasangkan sabuk tersebut sampai Sei menyadarkanku, LAGI.

"Tomoko, aku tahu kau sangat fokus pada sabuknya. Tapi, jangan mengenai 'juniorku' berkali-kali. Apa kau mau menggodaku?" Eh? Apa maksudnya? Dan aku baru sadar bahwa dari tadi aku mengenai 'junior' Sei berkali-kali(faktor ketidak sengajaan). Dan aku menjerit keras. Sunguh pengalaman yang memalukan…

* * *

"Tomoko, jika kau seperti itu terus misi 'main semua permainan' tidak akan terlaksana loh." Aku sedang mendiam diri di kamar ganti perempuan walaupun aku sama sekali tidak mengganti baju sih… Aku di sana mendinginkan kepala dari kejadian di arum jeram. Mungkin aku sudah di sana 1 jam lebih.

Aku bertekatd bulat untuk keluar. Dengan nada lirih dan malu aku berkata, "Tolong lupakan kejadian tadi Sei."

"Ya, aku akan lupakan." Kata Sei mengandengku. "Mari kita main permainan terakhir lalu pulang. Mengingat sekarang sudah jam 7.00, karena lama menunggu seseorang mengurung diri dalam kamar ganti."

"Berhenti menyindirku Sei." Kami tiba di wahana terakhir, lebih tepatnya Bianglala. Kami masuk ke dalam kabin dan permainan di mulai.

Sunguh atmosphere di situ sangat canggung. Dan kabin berhenti persisi di tempat teratas.

"Ini kenapa berhenti? Mati lampukah?" Tanyaku pada Sei yang masih duduk santai.

"Bukan, aku menyuruhnya untuk di berhentikan 20 menit." Jadi ini semua kerjaanmu Sei!?

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu. Maka dari itu aku memberhentikan ini."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Bagus diriku. Karena kata-katamu ini membuat tambah hening.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi. Maukah kamu menikah denganku?" Sei berbicara dengan berbinar-binar. Dan kami menikah, mempunyai anak dan hidup bahagia.

Tidak mungkinkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. Itu hanya Khayalanku, sungguh itu hanya khayalanku.

"Jadi, apa yang kau ingin katakana Sei?" tanyaku lagi seblum aku berkhayal yang aneh-aneh.

"Tomoko, bolehkah aku menciummu?" sungguh ini aneh. Otakku serasa tak bisa berpikir sama sekali. Aku sebenarnya ingin tapi juga tidak. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan muka yang memerah.

Aku menutup mataku dan berharap waktu bergulir lebih cepat. Dan sebuah kecupan mendarat. Di dahiku. "Eh? Kenapa di dahi?"

"Kau ingin lebih?" tanya Sei dengan sedukatif.

Huwaaa memalukan… Tapi sebenarnya aku ingin lebih sih. "S-" Sei meletakan jari di bibirku.

"Aku tau kau menginginkannya Tomoko." Dan kali ini dia benar-benar mendekati bibirku. Huwaaaa apa yang harus ku lakukan? Sei mengacungkan jempol ke samping dan-

*Duaaaaaaarrr* *cup*

Kecupan singkat mendarat di bibirku tepat saat kembang api di luncurkan. Aku tak pernah membayang bahwa ciuman pertamaku akan seperti ini. Aku pikir itu akan lebih sederhana atau apalah. Tapi sunguh ini sangat romantis.

"Tomoko aku tahu ini terlalu cepat dan ini bukan lamaran tapi. Maukah kau selalu di sisiku hingga aku bisa membahagiakanmu, tepatnya menikahimu?" Sei bertumpu satu kaki. Aku hanya speechless karena gembira.

"Iya Sei, Aku bersedia. Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin mencapai cita-citaku dulu."

"Apapun yang kau mau sayang." Sei memelukku. Aku sungguh gembira walaupun sebenarnya ini bukan lamaran atau pertunangan maupun pernikahan. Wahanapun kembali bergerak dan kami turun dari kabin.

"OMEDATO!" kami di sambut oleh Kisedai+Onii-cahan dan Momoi. Ternyata Sei sudah merencanakan ini semua dari awal.

Aomine dan Momoi hanya tersenyum lebar. Midorima memberikanku Boneka Rilakuma. Onii-chan tersenyum Tulus. Kise memelukku dan langsung melepaskannya saat Sei mengeluarkan aura 'mati kau'. Sedangkan Murasakibara memberikanku kue dengan boneka kue berbentuk aku dan Sei bergandengan tangan di atas kue itu.

"Ne Tomo-chin aku lapar. Makan yuuk!"

"Aku juga lapar Tomo, ayo keluarkan Pajak tunanganmu!"

"AKU BELUM TUNANGAN AHOMINE!" Aku berteriak kepada pemuda Tan itu.

"Akashi-kun? Bagaimana rasa ciuman dengan Tomo-chan?" goda Momoi.

"Manis."

"Semanis maibukah?"

"Lebih manis dari itu Atsushi."

"Aku ingin mencobanya~" Murasakibara mendekatiku dan hampir menyiumku sebelum-

"tidak Ada Maibu jika kau melakukan aksimu Atsushi. Tomoko itu milikku." Akashi mengintimidasinya.

"Ternyata Akashi-cchi yandere tingkat tinggi-ssu." Dan kise dihadiahi gunting melayang. Poor you.

"Kau menepati janjimukan Akashi-kun?" Onii-chan mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan dari sekitar tubuhnya. Sei hanya menyeriangi

Kami keluar dari taman bermain dan menuju Maji Burger. Sungguh hari ini sangat indah. Sebelum semua kesenangan berakhir…

"Kau akan menjadi milikku suatu hari nanti." Sosok misterius itu berbisik-bisik.

"Ada yang kau katakan?" tanyaku pada orang itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

To Be Countinue.

* * *

A/N: saya makin bingung sama cerita ini. Maaf jika ceritanya makin aneh dan jelek. Yak, watak Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama mulai terungkap dan sosok yang menginginkan Tomoko juga makin terlihat. Dan terlebih cerita ini makin Gaje.

Dan sesuai kata Tomoko di chapter selanjutnya terjadilah banyak konflik dan mungkin gendrenya akan ditambah menjadi hurt. Maaf jika baru memberi tahu sekarang. Maaf kalo saya banyak bacot dan ceritanya juga banyak bacot. Oiya di bawah ada Omake loh~

Terima kasih untuk: Kinto Kin, AyumuIshikawa, Kitami Misaki, Silvia-KI chan, Juvia Hanaka, Aoi Yukari, Kumada Cihyu, Rin, Jo, , sakazuki123, kuroiyazoi dan semua silent Reader. Sungguh Terima kasih! Maaf jika ceritanya tambah ancur dan Author tambah stress. Terutama Update yang selalu telat.

* * *

Omake:

Saat perjalanan ke Maji burger kami menaiki mobil Akashi. Mobil di bagi menjadi dua sehingga muat. Aku satu mobil dengan Onii-chan, Momoi dan tentunya Sei.

"Hari ini menyenangkan ya Sei." Aku memecahkan keheningan di mobil tersebut. Tetapi Sei sama sekali tidak menjawabnya. "Sei?" aku menengok kearah Sei dan mendapatinya tertidur pulas. Aku hanya terkikik kecil.

Aku akhirnya menghilangkan kebosananku dengan memperhatikan jalanan. Karena aku duduk di belakang dan di tengah aku bisa melihat pemandangan dengan indah. Tak lama kemudian.

*pluk*

Aku mendapati Sei tertidur di pundakku. Aku hanya terdiam karena tidak ingin membuat heboh satu mobil. Semua tentram sampai Onii-chan yang duduk di depanku menengok ke belakang.

"Ne Tomo- maaf mengganggu." Onii-chan berbalik lagi. Sial, pasti ketahuan. Dan benar saja.

"Apa yang mengganggu Tetsu-kun?" Momoi melihat ke arahku dan langsung speechless dan ingin berfangirling. "KAWAIIII!" Momoi langsung memfotokoku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam saat di foto, aku tak ingin membangunkan Sei. Dan usahaku gagal, Sei terbangun. Dia melihat Momoi dan kembali tertidur. Sungguh ini memalukan… aku ingin mati saja!

End of Omake.

* * *

A/N: maaf banyak A/N. omakenya sungguh absrudkan? Dan Rin, Jo. Jangan fangirling. Aku tidak suka Onii-sama! Hanya Akashi yang ada di hatiku. Sekian!

Mohon tinggalkan Review. Isinya boleh unek-unek, boleh kritik, boleh saran, boleh flame, pokoknya apapun itu saya terima! (kl anda flame saya sebenarnya lumayan senang. Gak usah pusing-pusing nyari ide #dirajam satu kampung) intinya Kritik dan saran di butuhkan.

Sign,

ChizuGawa


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Your Happiness Is My Priority

Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Dufan milik PT Jaya Ancol. Tapi cerita ini milik saya yang entah dapet ide dari petir mana. Jangan lupa para OC juga punya saya.

Summary: jika aku di tanya apa yang paling berharga bagiku. Mungkin aku akan menjawab 'kebahagiaan orang yang ku sayangi'. Naïve bukan? –chapter 4– Jangan banyak protes, berbicara saja dengan orang itu."

/ "Kau masih menyeramkan Tomoko."/ "FOUL!"

Warning: Akashi x OC/ BL (di chapter mendatang)/ Typo berterbangan/ GAJE/ EYDhampir nihil/ merusak mata, otak, jiwa dan lain sebagainya/ OC/ OOC(terutama Akashi)/ keluarga yang di ubah-ubah oleh Author alur suka-suka Author/ Author yang baru keluar dari RSJ/ Dufan tiba-tiba ada di Jepang/ dan masih segedung lagi yang perlu di ingatkan tapi sekarang Author bingung mau nulis warning apa lagi. *plaaaak* Mungkin di chapter mendatang akan ada warning baru.

Rated: T

P/N (Plot Note): ff ini masalah perpecahan club itu mulai di kelas 3 bukan kelas 2.

A/N: ya sangat telat Update. Seblumnya saya minta maaf karena cerita ini kebanyakn mengambil dari cerita asli karena saya buru-buru dan kehabisan Ide. Jadi kalau ceritanya jelek tolong maafkan saya. Lalu nama chapter sama cerita jauh beda. Dan di sini tidak ada Romance.

Don't like it don't read it. If you still want to read. Have a nice reading.

* * *

Chapter 4: This is My Choice

* * *

Saat ada kesenangan pasti ada kesedihan. Itulah kehidupan, siang dan malam, hidup dan mati, awalan dan akhiran.

Sebenarnya ada hal yang bisa membuat manusia terlepas dari suatu akhiran. Caranya adalah jangan pernah ada awalan. Memusingkan bukan? Tapi pilihan ada di tangan orang yang menjalankan kehidupan.

* * *

Pertandingan Nationals akan di mulai. awal dari badai yang akan melanda persahabatan kami.

"Ne, Dai-chan ke mana? Apa dia bolos?" Momoi memasuki ruangan GYM.

"Sepertinya begitu-ssu, aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya." Kise hanay mengenggam bola yang tadinya ia akan masukan ke dalam ring. "Padahal sebentar lahi Nationals akan di mulai-ssu."

"Onii-chan? Ada apa?" aku mengamati Onii-chan yang hanya murung di pinggir lapangan. Belakang ini semua berubah, sikap dan perilaku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Tomoko-chan." Aku tahu itu bohong tapi aku tak ingin mengungkit-ungkit masalah ini dahulu.

* * *

Aku pulang bersama Onii-chan seperti biasa. Tapi Onii-chan terlihat murung. Aku bertekad untuk membangkitkan semangat Onii-chan.

"Onii-chan, bolehkah kita duduk di taman itu sebentar?" aku menunjuk taman yang memiliki kursi panjang. Setelah duduk aku menekan sederet nomer di handphoneku dan menyerahkanya pada Onii-chan. "Jangan banyak protes, berbicara saja dengan orang itu. Itu mungkin akan menenangkanmu lagi pula dia mungkin punya saran."

Onii-chan mengambil handphoneku dan mendekatkannya pada telinganya. Setelah selang waktu yang tidak begitu lama terdengar suara dari sebrang sana.

[Halo? Ada apa Tomoko?]

"Halo Ogiwara-kun? Ini Tetsuya. Apakah kamu ada waktu senggang?"

[Ah! Ternyata Tetsuya toh. Aku sedang senggang? Ada apa?]

"Aku ingin berbicara." Onii-chan pun menceritakan masalah Aomine dan tim basket kami. Aku akui tim kami lebih bermain sendiri-sendiri. Aku juga tidak menyukainya karena bagiku basket itu tentang kerja sama tim. Sekuat-kuatnya seseorang dia pasti akan bergantung kepada orang lain.

Selesai pembicaraan Onii-chan dengan Ogiwara Onii-chan memberikan handphoneku yang masih tersambung. Aku mendekatkan telingaku dengan handphone. "Terima kasih Ogiwara-kun. Kau telah membangkitkan semangat Onii-chan lagi."

[Bukankah itu wajar Tomoko? Ngomong-ngomong aku akan menutup telphonenya ja-na. sampai ketemu di pertandingan, aku tak akan main-main.]

"Begitu pula kami Ogiwara-kun. Ja-na." aku memutus sambungan telephone. "Ayo pulang Onii-chan. Aku tahu kau bisa mengembalikan Aomine seperti dulu."

"Hem. Arigatou Tomoko-chan." Onii-chan tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Douita Onii-chan~" kami berjalan pulang.

* * *

Keesokannya Aomine ikut latihan. Setelah latihan neraka dari Shirogane-sensei, ya walaupun itu tidak neraka juga sih. Anggota 1st string pulang.

"Aomine-kun. Maukah kau pergi beli pop slice bersama?" Onii-chan memberanikan diri

"Ayo Tetsu. Hari ini panas aku ikut!" aku tersenyum karena rencana Onii-chan berhasil. Kami bertiga pergi membeli pop slice dan berjalan pulang. "Aomine-kun, kenapa kau jarang latihan?" Onii-chan membuka pembicaraan.

"Karena semakin aku bermain basket semakin aku berpikir basket itu membosankan. Mungkin yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya ak- *PLUK* *BYUUUUURRRR* UWAAAAAAAA! APA-APAAN KALIAN!?" Onii-chan memasukan pop slice ke dalam baju Aomine sedangkan aku menguyur Aomine dengan the dingin yang tadi ku beli. Sebenernya aku sayang dengan minumanku tapi mau bagaimana lagi kata-katanya menyebalkan.

"Jika aku menjadi lawanmu aku ingin kau memakai kekuaran penuh untuk bertarung Aomine-kun. Suatu saat kau akan menemukan lawan yang setara." Onii-chan berkata dengan datarnya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa Ahomine-kun? Semua orang itu punya kelebihan sendiri! Jika kau ingin berkata seperti itu jadi Tuhan dulu! Setidaknya kalahkan Michael Jordan dalam one on one." Aku berwajah tidak senang.

Aomine tersenyum kearah kami. "Kalian membangkitkan semangatku. Tapi, tidak usah membuatku basah kuyup dan kedinginan karena pop slice. KALIAN INI!" Kami berlari menghindar kejaran Aomine. Ini sunguh menyenangkan.

* * *

Latihan terjadi seperti biasa hingga. "AKU TIDAK MAU LATIHAN LAGI! LATIHAN MEMBOSANKAN!" Murasakibara bertengkar dengan Sei.

"Ayo one-on-one." Sei akhirnya by one dengan Murasakibara dan dia memenangkannya. Aku merasa ada yang lain dengan Sei. Cara dia mendribble, memasukan bola ke ring, gerakannya, dan semuanya berbeda. Aura di sekitarnyapun berubah menjadi lebih dingin. Sei berjalan ke luar GYM dan aku mengejarnya.

"Sei, ada apa?" Sei berhenti. "Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini. Kau seperti bukan Akashi Seijuurou yang biasanya."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Tomoko? Aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou." Sei berbalik badan dan menampakan kedua matanya yang berubah berbeda warna.

"Sei?" setelah hari itu Sei berubah. Kadang sangat gentle dan kadang sangat sadis. sekarang aku mengerti. Sei mempunyai dua keperibadian. Sebenarnya aku sedikit takut tapi, Sei adalah Sei. Dia masih orang yang kucintai.

* * *

Nationals di mulai. Setelah upacara pembukaan anggota Teiko pergi ke ruang ganti. "Ah! Aku ketinggalan lemon honey di tempat pembukaan. Aku akan mengambilnya." Aku keluar dari ruang ganti dan berlari ke tempat upacara. Setelah menemukan dan mengambil lemon honey aku kembali ke ruang ganti.

Hah… semua sudah berubah. Mereka berlomba-lomba mendapatkan skor tanpa kerjasama. Onii-chan pasti merasa down… Sei, kenapa kau berubah di saat seperti ini?

*bruk*

Karena terlalu memikirkan tim basket aku menabrak seseorang sampai kami berdua jatuh. "Ah! Maaf! Anda tidak apa-apa?" Aku menahan malu dan berdiri.

"Wah, Tomoko yang pernah bercita-cita menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Dan mempunyai organisasi hitam supaya menemukan jantung yang cocok untuk kakaknya bisa bengong saat berjalan lalu meminta maaf menahan malu." Tunggu, suara ini bukankah ini milik- aku benar-benar memfokuskan untuk melihat wajah orang yang ku tabrak. Benar saja orang itu adalah Ogiwara.

"Ogiwara-kun hisashiburi. Maaf aku telah menabrakmu. Dan cita-cita untuk mencari jantung yang cocok itu masih." Kataku tersenyum.

"Kau masih menyeramkan Tomoko. Padahal luarmu itu sudah seperti anak perempuan biasa. Rambut yang kau mulai panjangi, celana leggingmu itu sudah tidak tabrakan dengan rokmu, dan kau tersenyum cerah. Ternyata pisikis itu lebih susah diubah ya." Seperti biasa Ogiwara masih orang yang ceria.

"Memang lebih susah pisikis Ogiwara-kun. Ah! Tunggu." Aku mengambil sapu tangan dan mengelap unjung bibirnya yang masih belepotan saus. "Kelakuanmu juga belum berubah walaupun kau tambah tinggi dan kekar. Hahaha."

"Jika kau berkata seperti itu nanti pacarmu cemburu loh."

"Mungkin saja. Ngomong-ngomong kau tau dari mana aku sudah punya pacar?"

"Tetsuya memberitahuku. Jadi pacarmu itu seperti apa?"

"Jika fisik, dia mempunyai rambut berwarna merah, tingginya ± 158. Secara pisikis dia tipe Yandere."

"Wah Yandere meet TsunYanKuudere."

"Nama macam apa itu Ogiwara-kun?"

"Macam-macam."

Kami berbincang-bincang lumayan lama. Lagi-lagi aku tidak menyadari aku diperhatikan seseorang.

* * *

Sekarang semi-final interhigh. Kami melawan Kamata West. Seperti biasa Teiko memimpin pertandingan. Semua berjalan dengan lancar sampai.

*BRUUUK* *PIIIP*

"FOUL!" wasti menunjuk salah satu pemain Kamata West yang melukai Onii-chan sampai jatuh.

"ONII-CHAN!" Aku teriak histeris dari bench. Aku langsung berlari kearah Onii-chan. Darah segar mengalir dari bagian kepala Onii-chan. Semua terasa hitam dengan refleks aku mengambil cutter dalam saku rokku dan meluncurkanya kearah pemain yang tadi melukai kakak. Luncuran itu akan mulus mengenai jantung pemain tersebut jika Sei tidak menangkapnya.

Sei menjatuhkan cutterku dan memelukku yang sedang emosi. "LEPASKAN AKU SEI! LEPASKAN! DIA HARUS MEMBAYAR INI SEMUA! NYAWA DAN JANTUNGNYA BAYARAN YANG SEPANTAS PERBUATANNYA!" Aku berontak dalam pelukan Sei. Tapi Sei semakin erat memelukku.

"Tomoko, tenanglah. Jika kau melakukan itu akan menjadi skandal. Jika itu terjadi kita tidak bisa menenangkan Nationals demi Shirogane-sensei dan demi Tetsuya. Kami akan membalas perbuatannya dank au hanya perlu tenang." Akupun berusaha menenangkan diri. Apa yang di katakana Sei benar.

"Aku sudah tenang Sei. Kau boleh melepaskanku." Sei melonggarkan pelukannya. Paramedis mengotong Onii-chan ke ruang kesehatan. "Sei! Menangkan pertandingan ini. Jika kau kalah aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu." Aku mengambil cutterku kembali dan me-death glare pemain tadi sebelum aku mengikuti Onii-chan keruang perawat.

(-_-)

Aku duduk di samping Onii-chan. walaupun perawat berkata Onii-chan tidak apa-apa aku tetap khawatir. Pertandingan Teiko dengan Kamata sudah berakhir. Walaupun skornya dua kali lipat aku rasa itu belum cukup untuk membalas perbuatannya pada Onii-chan.

"Ugh… Aku di mana?"

"Ah! Onii-chan kau sudah bangun. Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit? Pusingkah? Haruskah aku membunuh orang tadi?" Tanyaku dan tak lama Sei masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Tetsuya bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Akashi-kun. Dan Tomoko-chan kau tak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja." Onii-chan mengelus kepalaku. "Bagaimana pertandinganya Akashi-kun?"

"Kami menang melawan Kamata. Dan akan bertanfing dengan Meikou di final." Seijuurou berkata datar.

"Meiko?" aku bertanya bersamaan dengan Onii-chan.

"Iya, Meiko. Ada apa?" Tanya Akashi.

"Begini Akashi-kun. Aku mempunyai teman di Meiko dan aku memiliki Janjin dengannya." Onii-chan bercerita tentang Ogiwara dan janji mereka.

"Jadi, tolong bertanding dengan Meikou dengan Serius Akashi-kun." Onii-chan memohon karena dia tidak diijinkan bermain.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan tunjukan kekuatan Teiko kepadanya. Tomoko, tolong temani Tetsuya." Sei berjalan membuka pintu.

"Tanpa kau minta aku akan melaksanakannya Sei." Sei pergi dari ruangan. Dan tak lama kemudian Onii-chan tidur kembali.

* * *

Onii-chan bangun lagi dari tidurnya. "Apakah pertandingan sudah selesai?" itulah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Onii-chan.

"Seharusnya sekarang quarter ke-4 sudah muali." Onii-chan langsung berlari kea rah tv terdekat. Dan aku mengikutinya.

Walaupun Teiko sangat bersemangat untuk pertandingan ini ada sesuatu yang janggal. Onii-chan berlari lagi ke lapangan. Dan akupun mengejarnya.

Saat kami memasuki lapangan pertandingan selesai dengan skor 111-11. Dengan kata-kata kise, "mission complete dengan skor yang mirip." Aku tambah mempercayai bahwa Sei bermain-main dengan pertandinga ini.

Aku melihat Ogiwara dengan wajah yang tak bisa kujelaskan ekspresinya. Onii-chan yang menangis dan Akashi yang berjalan seperti tidak peduli. Ini sungguh menyakitkan.

Setelah pertandingan dan kami beranjak pulang aku sedikit menjauh dari Akashi-kun. Di tengah perjalanan setelah keluar dari gedung aku melihat kartu milik orang bernama 'Hyuuga Junpei'. "Onii-chan, Aku akan mengembalikan kartu ini. Kamu duluan saja."

"Aku ikut. Momoi-san, aku dan Tomoko akan mengembalikan kartu milik orang lain. Bilang ke lain jika pergi saja dahulu." Momoi mengangguk dan pergi ke kumpulan tim Teiko. Sedangkan kami kembali ke gedung.

Kami melihat pertandingan Seirin melawan Kirisaki Daichi. Aku terpana oleh kerja sama tim yang sangat bagus. Mereka seperti menutupi kelemahan diri sendiri dengan kebersamaan. Dan satu hal lagi yang aku lihat. Onii-chan sangat terpana oleh pertandingan tersebut.

* * *

Onii-chan mengundurkan diri dari tim basket. Begitu pula aku. Dan hari yang kuhindari akhirnya datang. Hari dimana kami harus memilih sekolah dan cita-cita.

Setelah mendapatkan kertas yang di bagikan aku hanya bisa memandaginya dengan tatapan kosong. "Ne, Onii-chan. kau ingin ke sekolah mana?"

"Aku ingin ke Seirin." Onii-chan berkata singkat. Tak lama kemudian bel pulang berbunyi. Kami membereskan semua barang-barang. Tiba-tiba Akashi-kun datang menghampiriku.

"Tomoko, aku ingin bicara." Aku hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh Onii-chan untuk pulang duluan.

Setelah semua keluar aku bertanya "Ada apa Sei?" tanyaku masih duduk pada

"SMA mana yang kau pilih?" dia bertanya dengan dingin.

"Aku belum tahu Sei."

"Masuklah ke Rakuzan."

"Apa maksudmu Sei?"

"Aku ingin kau masuk Rakuzan Kuroko Tomoko."

"Maaf Sei aku belum tahu akan masuk mana Sei. Aku akan pkir-pikir lagi." Ya, hubunganku dengan Sei sedikit merenggang setelah pertandingan Nationalis.

* * *

Setelah aku berbicara dengan Sei aku tetap di dalam kelas merenungi kertas di depanku. Jika aku memilih Seirin maka aku akan berpisah dengan Sei dan mengingkar janjiku untuk bersama denganya. Sedangkan jika akau masuk Rakuzan aku berpisah dengan Onii-chan dan tidak bisa menemaninya seperti janjiku pada diriku sendiri.

"Jika kau terus merenungi itu kau akan punya keriput sebelum umurmu Tomo-chan." Suara Haru-Sensei.

"Haru-nii. Maksudku, sensei. Ada apa datang ke sini?" Haru-sensei berjalan mendekati mejaku.

"Aku datang untuk murid kesayanganku, tepatnya adikku yang manis. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan Nii Tomoko." Katanya sedikit memainkan nada. "Kau pusing memilih SMA?"

"Iya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus memilih SMA mana."

"Sekarang aku bingung. Kemana gadis dengan tegar mengatakan akan ke Teiko walaupun di tolak oleh orangtuanya mentah-mentah." Haru-Nii duduk di bangku depanku dengan menghadap kepadaku. "Tomo-chan. Kau harus mengikuti kemauanmu. Kau sudah tidak terkengkang dalam sangkar dingin itu. Itu saja yang bisa kukatakan Tomo-chan." Haru-Nii berdiri dari kursi. "maaf, aku masih punya pekerjaan Tomo-chan, ja-na." Haru-Sensei berjalan keluar kelas.

"Haru-nii. Arigatou." Aku sedikit berteriak.

"DOUITA IMOUTO!" Haru-Nii berbalik teriak. Sekarang aku sudah menetapkan sekolah yang ingin aku tuju. Aku beranjak dari kursi dan menekan sederet nomer. Setelah do sebrang sana mengangkat aku langsung berkata. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan masuk kesekolah yang sama denganmu. Maaf."

[… Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu Tomoko. Maaf aku sedang sibuk, aku akan menutup telphonenya. Ja-na]

"Ja-na"

* * *

Sebulan setelah lulu aku kembali masuk di sekolah yang baru. Walaupun aku meninggalkan satu orang berharga bagiku aku tidak merasa terbebani karena inilah sekolah yang kupilih. Dan sekolah yang aku pilih adalah Seirin.

Walaupun aku masuk Seirin Sei dan aku masih berpacaran. Aku masuk sini karena aku akan membantu Onii-chan untuk menunjukan kepada Sei basket yang sesungguhnya. Permainan dengan kehangatan dan kebersamaan.

Seirin, mudah-mudahan aku membuat kenangan indah di sini.

To Be Continue

* * *

A/N: yak sangat absurd. Sebenernya ini chapter yang paling ancur. Sekali lagi maafkan saya karena sudah membuat ff tidak berguna. Lalu typo pasto SUANGAT BUANYAK.

Terima kasih untuk: Kinto Kin, AyumuIshikawa, Kitami Misaki, Silvia-KI chan, Juvia Hanaka, Aoi Yukari, Kumada Cihyu, Rin, Jo, , sakazuki123, kuroiyazoi, Leonia Otaku, Golden Eye, , Nijigengurl dan semua silent Reader. Sungguh Terima kasih! Maaf jika ceritanya tambah ancur dan Author tambah stress. Terutama Update yang selalu telat.

Mohon tinggalkan Review. Isinya boleh unek-unek, boleh kritik, boleh saran, boleh flame, pokoknya apapun itu saya terima! (kl anda flame saya sebenarnya saya SANGAT SENANG! #mudah-mudahan selamet sama teman saya) intinya Kritik dan saran di butuhkan.

maaf ada yang ketinggalan.

untuk Fisika-san: terima kasih sudah membaca dan sosok misterius itu RA~HA~SI~A~ ehehehe. kalau penasaran ikuti saja sampai tamat #maksa (di gebuk satu dunia)

Sign,

ChizuGawa


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Your Happiness Is My Priority

Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Dufan milik PT Jaya Ancol. Tapi cerita ini milik saya yang entah dapet ide dari petir mana. Jangan lupa para OC juga punya saya.

Summary: jika aku di tanya apa yang paling berharga bagiku. Mungkin aku akan menjawab 'kebahagiaan orang yang ku sayangi'. Naïve bukan? –chapter 5– "HEI HATI-HATI KALAU JALAN!"/ "AH! Dia Kuroko Tomoko! Manager Teiko."/ "Seharusnya kau tidak usah bermain basket. Bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa jalan lagi?"

Warning: Akashi x OC/ BL (antar chap 7/8)/ Typo berterbangan/ GAJE/ EYDhampir nihil/ merusak mata, otak, jiwa dan lain sebagainya/ OC/ OOC(SANAGAT, terutama Akashi)/ keluarga yang di ubah-ubah oleh Author alur suka-suka Author/ Author yang baru keluar dari RSJ/ Dufan tiba-tiba ada di Jepang/ dan masih segedung lagi yang perlu di ingatkan tapi sekarang Author bingung mau nulis warning apa lagi. *plaaaak* Mungkin di chapter mendatang akan ada warning baru.

Rated: T

P/N (Plot Note): sangat DI PERCEPAT

A/N: maaf karena upsate amat sangat super duper telat dan typo pasti bertebangan. Reader boleh membunuh saya kok, saya rela. (sisi lain: siapa yang mau negbunuh elu!) #nangis di pojok ruangan.

Don't like it don't read it. If you still want to read. Have a nice reading.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Opening Of Opening

* * *

Seperti yang aku katakana, aku masuk SMA Seirin bersama Onii-chan. aku tahu pilihanku setengahnya salah karena tidak bersama Sei tapi aku ingin Sei menyadari kesalahannya.

Aku dan Onii-chan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Karena ini adalah hari penerimaan murid baru banyak kakak kelas yang menawarkan ekstrakulikuler. Sungguh ini sangat berisik dan menganggu. Aku dan Onii-chan memakai 'misdirection' kami berjalan bersebelahan.

*bruk*

"HEI HATI-HATI KALAU JALAN!" Tiba-tiba orang berambut maron dan hitam dari belakang berteriak kepadaku. Sungguh anak ini.

"Pertama kau yang menabrak. Dan kedua aku tidak menabrakmu melainkan kau menabrak kakakku." Kataku sedikit sebal. Emgnya kakak segitu gak keliatan apa sampe dia menabraknya hingga Onii-chan duduk. "Ayo Onii-chan." aku menarik Onii-chan untuk menjauh dari laki-laki tersebut.

"Eh? Kok ada cowok rambut biru di depanku?" itulah kata-kata yang ku dengar dari laki-laki tadi.

Kami berjalan menyusuri lautan manusia sampai Onii-chan berhenti. "Ada apa Onii-chan?" tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya melihat peta club, dia memperhatikan letak stand club basket.

"Aku ingin mendaftar Tomoko-chan." katanya datar. Walaupun mukanya datar aku bisa melihat matanya berbinar. Aku hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah aku akan selalu di sisimu Onii-chan." kamipun berjalan ke stand tersebut untuk mendaftar.

"Maaf, saya ingin mendaftar untuk manger. Bolehkah?" tanyaku pada laki-laki berkacamata dengan senyum.

"A-a-ah. Silahkan." Dia terpana dan memberikanku Formulir. Di saat bersamaan aku melihat Onii-chan mengisi formulir untuk anggota. Sungguh pintarnya dia mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Ano, kamu ingin mendaftar menjadi manager?" aku berbalik kearah sumber suara dan menemukan perempuan dengan surai coklat. Sepertinya dia manager, tapi sepertinya juga bukan.

"Iya. Apakah ada tempat untuk itu?" aku bertanya balik ke arahnya.

"Tenang saja tempat manager masih kosong. Selamat datang di club basket dan nanti setelah pulang sekolah tolong ke GYM." Hem… sepertinya aku kenal orang ini. Ah! Orang ini Aida Riko.

"Baiklah senpai. Saya permisi, Aida Riko-senpai." Aku beranjak dari sana bersama Onii-chan dan meninggalkan senpai-senpai yang cengo.

"Seperinya aku pernah melihat anak itu." Laki-laki berkacamata berpikir keras mengingat-ingat. "AH! Dia Kuroko Tomoko! Manager Teiko."

"HEH!?" teriak anggota lain. Tak lama kemudian aku melihat pria menyebalkan berambut merah-hitam itu berjalan ke stand basket.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah aku dan Onii-chan pergi ke GYM. Di sana sudah banyak orang dan aku melihat orang menyebalkan yang tadi menabrak Onii-chan tadi pagi. Aku mendekati Riko-senpai. "Ano senpai aku sudah datang."

"AH! Akhirnya kamu datang. Nah, mari kita buat perkenalan." Dan semua senpai memperkanalkan diri masing-masing. Dan terakhir adalah Aida Riko yang tak lain adalah sang Coach. Dan semua anak kelas satu terkejut kecuali aku.

"Nah! Sekarang tolong buka baju kalian." Perintah Riko-senpai.

"HAH?" anak-anak kelas satu berteriak. Dan sekali lagi pengecualian aku dan Onii-chan. kami hanya membelak mata tidak percaya.

"Aku ingin melihat kemampuan kalian. Dan Tomoko-chan aku juga ingin mengetesmu. Nah Tomoko, tolong data semua anak ya~" Riko-senpai memberikan aku papan jalan. Aku memulai menulis data. Sebenarnya aku lebih bisa melihat kemampuan dari kelakuan mereka sehari-hari. Ya tapi aku tidak boleh protes, aku masih bukan siapa-siapa di sini. Mau tak mau aku mengikuti cara Sei memperhatikan gerakan otot orang lain.

Anak-anak baru di sini bisa di setarakan dengan second string Teiko. Masih belum ada yang setara kiseki… Orang yang terakhir aku data adalah Kagami Taiga. Tak lain orang yang menabrak Onii-chan.

"EH!? Kamukan orang yang tadi pagi." Dia baru sadar dasar bodoh. Tapi kenapa kemampuannya tinggi? Bisa di katakana dia hanya 4-6 level di bawah Kiseki no sedai, terakhir kali aku mengecek mereka.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mendata dia. Tapi sepertinya aku punya ide lain. Aku memukul perutnya dengan keras untuk ukuranku. Mungkin aku berlebihan karena dia mundur 5 langkah dan terjatuh.

"ARGHHHH! KAMU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi. Aku senang melihat wajah kesakitan sekaligus marahnya.

"Mengecek kekuatanmu. Ternyata kau lemah ya~" aku menulis datanya dan memberikannya pada Riko-senpai. Dan aku melihat Kagami menyumpah serapahiku.

Aida Riko hanya melihat data yang ku buat dengan menganguk-anguk. "Hasilnya 7/8 sama dengan yang aku lihat." Aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya. Dia masih meneliti data yang kuberikan. Tiba-tiba dia kaget. "Ano, siapa Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanyanya.

"Kakakku. Tepatnya orang di sebelah Kagami Taiga." Kataku menunjuk kakak yang dengan datarnya berdiri.

"HAH!? Sejak kapan orang itu ada di sini?" teriak semua orang. Sungguh? Apakah ini hari teriak?

Aku melihat Kantoku memasang wajah bingung kearah lembar kertas isi profile Onii-chan. Sepertinya dia bingung kenapa Onii-chan ada di situ atau memiliki semua criteria di bawah rata-rata.

"Ano, kau masuk di string ke berapa Kuroko-kun?" tanyanya sedikit ragu-ragu.

"String pertama. Dan tolong panggil saya 'Tetsuya' untuk mudah mengetahui Kuroko yang mana yang anda panggil." Kata Onii-chan sedikit membungkuk.

"B-b-baiklah." Kantoku hanya bingung dan menyuruh latihan. Ya walaupun latihannya tak sehorror latihan Sei-kun.

* * *

Setelah kegiatan klub aku pergi ke Maji Burger. Onii-chan mencari tempat duduk terlebih dahulu dan aku memesan 2 Vanilla milkshake dan 2 cheeses burger. Saat aku mendekati Onii-chan ternyata dia bersama Kagami.

HUH… kenapa ada orang itu? Aku duduk di depan Onii-chan. "HEI! Ngapain kamu di sini?" tanyaku sedikit nyolot.

"Aku sudah di sini dari tadi tau!" katanya dengan segunung burger di nampannya.

"Maaf, aku duluan yang duduk di sini." Onii-chan membuka suara.

"HUEEEEEEEEEEE! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini!?" Kagami menunjuk-nujuk Onii-chan. dasar tidak sopan! Aku hanya mengeluarkan aura tidak suka kepada Kagami.

"Sebelum kamu duduk di situ." Kata Onii-chan sambil meminum vanilla Shakenya.

"Aku punya pertanyaan untuk kalian. Mari bicara di lapangan." Kami beranjak dari tempat duduk ke taman terdekat.

* * *

"Kau pasti menyembunyikan seseuatu. Kau di akui oleh Kiseki no sedai. Aku ingin melihat kekuatanmu." Walaupun kau berkobar-kobar ingin mengetahui kekuatan Onii-chan, itu akan mustahil Kagami.

"Baiklah. Lagi pula aku ingin melawanmu 1 on 1." Onii-chan bermain melawannya di sana. Dan ya, Onii-chan kalah jauh. Aku menemukan hal yang unik dari orang ini. Dia mungkin dapat mengalahkan Kiseki no sedai jika lebih dilatih.

Seperti biasa, sepantas dan seharusnya Onii-chan kalah. "Jika kau lemah tidak usah main basket. Aku membenci orang lemah!" kagami membentak Onii-chan. Sungguh tidak sopan! Apa haknya membentak kakakku hah?

"it-"

"Jika kau merasa kuat. Lawan aku 1 on 1. Jika kau kalah, tarik ucapanmu balik. Jika aku kalah aku akan setuju dengan kata-katamu jika Onii-chan lebih lemah dari orang lain."

"Hah? Bertanding dengan perempuan? Itu akan sangat mudah." Kau boleh melecehkanku sekarang. Tapi lihat hasilnya.

Kamipun memulai pertandingan. Peraturannya gampang hanya orang pertama yang menskor 5 poin menang. Mudah bukan? Awalnya aku memegang bola. Kagami memblock dengan sangat serius. Seperti biasa aku menggunakan fake. Awalnya aku mengarahkan badanku ke kanan saat Kagami mengikuti gerakanku aku mengarahkan tubuhku ke kiri. Dan dengan bodohnya dia mengikuti.

Di saat bersamaan aku bisa memastikan dia akan kewalahan untuk gerak refleks selanjutnya. Aku melakukan gerakan putar ke kanan tubuhnya dan meloncat. Sayangnya dia memblock bolaku. Wah, gerak yang cukup cerdas~ sayangnya dia melawanku. Aku sudah tau gerakan itu. Aku hanya memegang bola santai. Saat aku sudah menginjak tanah aku meloncat lagi. Yup, ini fake. Di saat loncatan ke dua kagami sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dan aku menshoot dengan santai

"B-ba-bagaimana bisa?" Kagami memanfangku tidak percaya. Aku hanya tersenyum sinis ke arahnya.

"bukanya 'Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tunjukan kekuatanmu' itukan yang kau katakan? Sekarang aku sedang menunjukkannya." Kagami berdiri dan aku memberikan bolanya.

Sekarang aku memblocknya. Sebenarnya aku sempat kewalahan untuk menghadapinya. Untung saja dewi fortuna berada di pihakku. Saat dia mengshoot jariku mengenai bolanya dan akhirnya tidak masuk. Sekarang giliranku lagi.

Sebenarnya ini hampir batas normalku jadi aku harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. Aku mendribble bola kekanan dan kekiri seperti tadi aku membuat fake. Bedanya aku tidak berputar dan melewati Kagami melainkan mundur dan membuat three-point-shoot. Aku meloncat sangat tinggi dan menshoot seperti Midorima. Sebenarnya aku selalu memperhatikan gerakan para kiseki maka aku bisa melakukan yang mereka lakukan.

Akhirnya aku menang. Aku menginjak tanah dengan senang tetapi di saat bersamaan aku terjatuh. Nyeri itu kembali lagi, sial.

"Tomoko-chan!" Onii-chan mendekatiku. "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah sangat khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Onii-chan. Ini hanya kambuh sedikit, hahaha." Aku hanya berusaha berdiri dengan kaki kiri yang sangat nyeri. Onii-chan membantuku untuk mengambil tas dan barang-barangku di bench.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah bermain basket. Bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa jalan lagi?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Onii-chan…" aku mencoba untuk berjalan sendiri ke luar taman. "Lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Ayo pulang"

"Baiklah." Onii-chan mengambil barangnya dan mengikutiku. "Kagami-kun aku tidak bisa berhenti basket karena 1. Aku mencintainya dan 2. Aku adalah bayangan."

* * *

Keesokan harinya ada pertandingan 5 on 5. Onii-chan menunjukan kekuatannya sebagai bayangan dan Kagami-kun tersanjung. Semenjak itu kami semakin dekat satu sama lain.

Suatu hari aku, Onii-chan dan Kagami ingin menjadi anggota inti. Dan kami harus berteriak di atas atap atau menyatakan perasaan tanpa pakaian. AYOLAH, masa aku harus ke Kyoto lalu menyatakan perasaanku sambil bugil depan Sei? Aku rasa itu akan berakhir tidak baik. Antara Sei akan memutuskanku, aku di anggap murahan, dan lebih parahnya lagi keperawananku di ambil. Sungguh aku ingin mati saja jika begitu. Sejujurnya aku bingung bagaimana cara menghilangkan keperawanan dan kenapa laki-laki ingin menghilangkan keperawanan. Tapi mari bicarakan itu lain kali saja. Karena jika aku ketahuan mengetahui dua hal tadi aku akan di marahi panjang lebar oleh Onii-chan dan Haru-Nii.

Kagami maju duluan dan menyatakan bahwa dia akan mengalahkan Kiseki. Karena guru datang sanggat cepat aku tidak sempat menyuarakan keinginanku. Akhirnya aku dan Onii-chan menulis besar-besar di lapangan. Onii-chan menulis 'akan ku buat kau menjadi nomor satu' sedangkan aku menulis 'aku ingin melindungi orang yang kusayangi dan mewujudkan harapannya.'

Setelah itu hari semakin penuh warna. Melawan Kaijo tepatnya Kise-kun. Ya walaupun banyak kejadian. Contohnya, Kagami menghancurkan ring. Kepala Onii-chan berdarah. Sebenarnya aku ingin menghukum Kise karena melukai Onii-chan, tapi mengingat aku bukan managernya aku mengurug niatku. Dan saat selesai pertandingan aku menjadi teddy bearnya Kise ynag melimpahkan kesedihannya.

Anggota kiseki no sedai selanjutnya yang kami lawan adalah Midorima. Kami menang lagi. Berbeda dengan Kise, saat aku mendekati Midorima yg menyendiri dia menghindariku. Ya mungkin dia terlalu tsundere, aku tau kalah itu menyebalkan akhirnya aku hanya memeluknya untuk menenangkannya di bawah guyuran hujan. Aku tau dia menangis tapi dia selalu mengelak bahwa itu air hujan.

Setelah bertarung dengan berbagai tim, akhirnya kami melawan Aomine. Walaupun Momoi mendapat informasi tentang seirin. Aku juga mendapatkan informasi tentang Touo. Tapi aku tidak menyangka Aomine akan berkembang sangat pesat.

Kami menerima kekalahan dari Touo. Setelah itu Kagami berubah dan kami kedatangan senior yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit, tak lain adalah Kiyoshi Teppei. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadanya karena tanpa dia Onii-chan akan sangat down dan Kagami tidak akan balik seperti dulu.

Kami Murasakibara di street basket. Kami juga bertemu Himuro Tatsuya. Kesan pertamaku terhadap Yosen adalah BESAR. Sungguh, tinggi mereka di atas rata-rata. Aku jadi ingin meminta 5cm dari masing-masing pemain. Habis aku stak di tinggi 155. Aku merasa sangat pendek… setelah pertandingan dengan beberapa sekolah kami akhirnya masuk winter cup.

Ya walaupun saat melawan Kirisaki Daichi aku ingin membunuh semua anggota. Siapa yang tidak sebal jika kakak tersayangmu hampir di sakit dan seniormu babak belur. Rasanya aku ingin menguliti Hanamiya Makoto dengan koleksi beda tajamku. Dan luka-lukanya ku siram dengan air jeruk nipis.

* * *

Setelah latihan dari Ayah Kantoku kami pergi ke tempat penyelenggaraan WC, bukan toilet tapi Winter Cup. Saat upacara selesai Onii-chan mendapat SMS dari Sei. Kami meminta ijin dan pergi ke tempat yang di tentukan.

Saat sampai kami melihat Kiseki no Sedai minus Sei. Tak lama kemudian suara yang sering aku dengar dari telpon 3-5 kali dalam satu minggu itu menjamah indra pendengaran kami. "Maaf karena menunggu. Dan maaf aku ingin berbicara hanya dengan mantan rekan setimku dulu."

Sepertinya kata-kata itu tertuju pada Furihata-kun yang dari tadi mengikuti kami. Tiba-tiba tangan besar memegang pundak Onii-chan dan kepalaku. Tangan sebesar ini, Kagami-kun? Dia sudah pulang dari Amerika? "Ayolah, kami hanya pendengar." Katanya pada Sei.

"Kagami-kun?" aku orang pertama yang membuka suara setelah Kagami.

"Tadaima Tomoko." Dia tersenyum sangat lebar kearahku.

"Okaeri Kagami-kun. Dan…" Aku berbalik dan menendangnya. Dia merintih kesakitan. Biarin aja, salah dia. "Aku mewakili yang lain. Kau tahu seberapa khawatirnya kami?" aku mengomeli Kagami, tidak terlalu panjang sih.

"Shintarou, bolehkah aku meminjam guntingmu? Hasami-chan tertinggal di lokerku. Aku ingin memotong poniku yang panjang ini." Sei mengambil gunting Midorima. Dia memulai memangkas poninya, sebenarnya aku ingin menghentikan aksinya tapi instingku menyatakan aku tak boleh mendektainya. "Jadi kau Kagami Taiga ya?" Akashi mendekati Kagami, dan melayangkan guntingnya. Untung Kagami menghindar.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menentangku. Orang yang menentangku akan ku bunuh walaupun itu adalah orang tuaku sendiri. Aku akan sudahi sampai sini saja." Sei berjalan pergi. Aku hanya berdiri dan tidak mempercayai apa yang terjadi.

"Pergilah jika kau menginginkannya Tomoko-chan." Onii-chan menyadarkan lamunanku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan berlari mengejar Sei.

* * *

"SEI!" aku berteriak kepada punggung pemuda berambut merah darah itu.

"Ada apa Tomoko?" Sei berbalik menghadapku.

Aku memeluk pemuda tersebut. Aku sudah peduli setan jika ini tempat umum, aku merindukannya tau! Dia membalas pelukanku.

"Jangan." Sei berbisik di telingaku. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku dan mendekati pria lain Tomoko." Nada bicaranya sangat lirih. Sekarang aku sadar kenapa dia menyakiti Kagami. Sei cemburu.

"Walaupun satu juta laki-laki mendekatiku. Aku tetap mencintaimu Sei."

"Apakah kau tetap berkata seperti itu jika laki-laki tersebut adalah character anime atau otome games?"

Aku tertawa sebentar. "Kau iri dengan character virtual Sei?"

"Jujur saja, IYA."

Aku terkikik kembali. "Maaf Sei, aku harus kembali. Sampai berjumpa di lapangan Sei." Aku berbalik badan dan berjalan menjauh.

"Tunggu." Sei menggenggam tanganku. "Jika kau di suruh memilih. Aku atau Tetsuya. Siapa yang kau pilih?"

"Onii-chan." aku menjawab dengan cepat. Ya walaupun Sei pacarku Onii-chan adalah keluargaku. Mungkin jika dia bertanya saat kami sudah menikah mungkin aku akan berpikir-pikir. Gengaman di tanganku melemas dan Sei hanya menunduk. Akupun kembail berjalan ke ruang ganti timku.

* * *

Setelah hari itu kami menang dari Touo, Yosen dan Kaijo. Tetapi aku tak pernah sekalipun mendapat telpon maupun sms dari Sei. Apakah dia marah terhadapku?

Hari ini adalah final WC. Pertandingan Seirin vs Rakuzan. Saat aku melihat Sei, dia sangat berubah. Aura intimidasinya lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Dan pertandingan ini di akhiri dengan tidak menyenangkan. Karena Seirin kalah melawan Rakuzan. Walaupun ini masih prolog awal dari kesedihanku, dan tidak ada bandingnya dengan nanti. Tetapi tetap saja aku mengangis. Aku tidak bisa menyadarkan Sei atas kesalahannya. Tapi, aku masih punya kesempatan. Tunggu saja Sei, kami akan mengalahkanmu nanti di pertandingan persahabatan.

To Be Continue

A/N: oke saya akan jelaskan maksud Tomoko di sini. Sebenarnya dari chapter 1 sampai chapter 6/7 itu hanya prolog (panjang amet ya. Sebenarnya ini berguna nanti sih.) nah cerita aslinya di mulai di chapter 7/8. Dan titlenya akan nyambung di akhir cerita. Ya, saya sudah merencanakan ini.

Yak ini sangat GAJE dan ANEH dan ABAL dan MACAM-MACAM YANG BIKIN SAKIT. Sumpah saya aja pas nulis cengo sendiri kayak sapi ompong.

Anyway, Terima kasih untuk: Kinto Kin, AyumuIshikawa, Kitami Misaki, Silvia-KI chan, Juvia Hanaka, Aoi Yukari, Kumada Cihyu, Rin, Jo, , sakazuki123, kuroiyazoi, Leonia Otaku, Golden Eye, , Nijigengurl, bubletea dan semua silent Reader. Terima kasih masih bertahan dengan Author RSJ ini.

For Bubletea: maaf saya lama update #sembah sujud(?). mau tambah rame gak? Ayo nari di atas meja makan terus mecahin piring! (server: maaf orang ini makin gila) anyway. Terima kasih, SEMANGAT! \(o)/

Saya pengemis Review, jadi silahkanunek-unek, boleh kritik, boleh saran, boleh flame, pokoknya apapun itu di tulis di kotak review. SAYA SUNGGUH MEMBUTUHKAN ITU! #MAAF CAPSLOCKNYA SAYA MALES MATIIN

Sign,

ChizuGawa


	6. Chapter 55

Chapter 5.5

Title: Your Happiness Is My Priority

Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Omen series milik Lexie xu Tapi cerita ini milik saya yang dapet ilham tiap bisnis dengan kloset(a.k.a BAB).Jangan lupa para OC juga punya saya.

Summary: jika aku di tanya apa yang paling berharga bagiku. Mungkin aku akan menjawab 'kebahagiaan orang yang ku sayangi'. Naïve bukan? –chapter 5.5– "Kakakmu sedang di rawat oleh dokter di ruang sebelah"/"Ternyata kau tipe Tsundere."/ "Aku menghargai keberanianmu. Tapi maaf, aku tidak tertarik."

Warning: Akashi x OC/ BL (antar chap 7/8)/ Typo berterbangan/ GAJE/ EYDhampir nihil/ merusak mata, otak, jiwa dan lain sebagainya/ OC/ OOC(terutama Akashi)/ keluarga yang di ubah-ubah oleh Author alur suka-suka Author/ Author yang baru keluar dari RSJ/ Dufan tiba-tiba ada di Jepang/ OC yang bertambah /dan masih segedung lagi yang perlu di ingatkan tapi sekarang Author bingung mau nulis warning apa lagi. *plaaaak* Mungkin di chapter mendatang akan ada warning baru.

Rated: T

P/N (Plot Note): sebelum Winter cup di mulai dan setelah Kuroko menemukan teknik vanishing drive.

A/N: untuk ke sekian kalinya maaf update terlalu lama. Minggu ini selain sibuk dengan urusan daftar sekolah, les, dan yang paling membuat saya kesusahan Ibu saya sakit jadi saya tak bisa berpacaran dengan leptop saya ini. #keliatan banget jomblonya. Ngomong-ngomong ini cerita di saat si kembar dan seseorang yang nanti kalian akan tahu siapa jalan-jalan di Tokyo. Dan di sini banyak Flashback, saya hanya ingn memperjelas cerita.

Don't like it don't read it. If you still want to read. Have a nice reading.

* * *

Chapter 5.5: Let's Go Traveling

* * *

Hah… capek… aku berbaring di ranjang kamarku. Hari ini semua berlatih untuk Winter cup mati-matian. Kami memang sangat menginginkan kemenangan, walaupun yang terpenting kebersamaan. Aku juga ingin menunjukan basket sesunguhnya pada kiseki. Kalau bisa aku ingin menantang mereka one-on-one atau group, tapi mengingat kakiku yang cacat ini aku mengurung niatku.

Ya, kakiku cacat. Kakiku cacat saat aku kelas 5. Hari itu aku dan Onii-chan pergi jalan-jalan ke luar rumah. Sebenarnya aku menghindari pertemuanku dengan calon tunanganku. Sebenarnya saat itu aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pernikahan. Karena jika aku menikah aku tak bisa terus bersama Onii-chan.

Kami pergi ke maji burger untuk membeli vanilla milkshake. Aku menyuruh Onii-chan duduk terlebih dahulu dan aku membelinya. Saat mendapatkan vanilla milkshake aku beranjak dan mencari Onii-chan. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Saat aku melihat kearah jendela, aku menemukannya sedang menggendong kucing di tengah penyebrangan jalan.

_*flashback*_

_Aku berjalan ke luar dari Maji burger. Saat aku ingin menyebrang tetapi lampu penyebrangan berubah menjadi merah. Dari kiri Onii-chan ada mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju._

_"__ONII-CHAN!" tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari ke arahnya dan mendorongnya ke seberang jalan. Setelah itu rasa sakit bergerayang di kaki kiriku dan hal yang kulihat hanya putih. _

_Akhirnya aku sadar di sebuah ruangan. Kalimat yang kuucapkan pertama kali adalah "Dimana Onii-chanku?" pada perawat. _

_"__Kakakmu sedang di rawat oleh dokter di ruang sebelah." Saat itupun aku berdiri dan menuju pintu walaupun berjalan dengan satu kaki yang terseret-seret. Tetapi aku tertahan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku._

_"__Lukamu masih parah. Lebih baik kamu istirahat terlebih dahulu." Kata Orang tersebut. Orang yang menahanku umurnya kurang lebih setara denganku. Bagaimana aku bisa istirahat jika aku tidak tahu keadaan kakakku bodoh. "Kakakmu baik-baik saja, dia hanya di beri band aid karena luka ringan. Dan aku tidak bodoh." Eh? Kenapa dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Padahal aku sama sekali tidak berekspresi. "Aku melihat dari matamu."_

_"__Bagaimanapun juga aku ingin bertemu dengan Onii-chan." aku berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh di depanku. Tetapi orang itu malah menggendongku dan menaruh tubuhku di atas ranjang tadi. Karena aku tahu tidak ada jalan untuk keluar aku hanya cemberut dan membuang muka. Pintupun terbuka menunjukan sosok Onii-chan._

_"__Onii-chan!" Onii-chanpun berjalan ke arahku. Aku memeluknya erat. Aku sungguh takut kehilangan Onii-chanku. Dia adalah orang yang paling berharga. Aku melihat beberapa band aid di tubuh ringkihnya itu. "Maaf. Maafkan aku Onii-chan. Maaf aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Maaf. Maaf."_

_"__Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku yang harusnya meminta maaf. Aku membuat kakimu cacat. Maafkan aku." Onii-chan memelukku balik dengan lebih erat._

_"__Iee, jika Onii-chan tidak apa-apa begitu aku juga tidak apa-apa." Aku tersenyum kearahnya. Aku berbalik kearah anak yang tadi menahanku. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu? Dan apa yang kau inginkan?"_

_"__Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Dan itu bukan hal yang sopan berkata seperti itu pada penyelamatmu." Dia hanya duduk tenang di kursi samping ranjangku._

_"__Penyelamat?"_

_"__Iya Tomoko-chan. Saat kau tertabrak, orang yang menabrakmu kabur. Di saat aku meminta tolong dia datang kearahku dan menelfon ambulan."_

_"__Terima Kasih." Aku menoleh kearahnya. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Onii-chan dan aku. Tapi aku tetap tidak suka dengan perlakuanmu yang menghalangiku bertemu Onii-chan." aku membuang mukaku yang bersemu. Akashi hanya terkikik._

_"__Ternyata kau tipe Tsundere."_

_*end of flashback*_

Tak lama Orangtuaku datang. Mereka memarahiku karena membawa Onii-chan pergi tanpa penjagaan dan membuatnya terluka. Sebagai hukumannya mereka tidak mengoperasi kakiku, mereka berkata bahwa nanti juga akan sembuh sendiri. Tapi kakiku tetap tidak sembuh sampai sekarang. Dan karena itu aku berhenti dari club basket. Sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku bisa bermain basket bukan?

Dan aku menyadari satu hal. Akashi adalah orang yang menjadi calon tunanganku, dia sebenarnya mengikuti aku dan Onii-chan kabur dari rumah. Memalukan? Iya itu sangat memalukan…

Aku hanya tersenyum mengingat-ingat masa lalu. Tiba-tiba aku diganggu oleh handphoneku. Aku mendapatakn pesan singkat dari sepupuku, Matsuo Yuriko. Ayahnya adalah kakak Ibuku, sekarang dia tinggal di Osaka.

From: Matsuo Yuriko

Subject: Aku akan datang! (^O^)/

Yo, Tomo-chan~ aku akan ke Tokyo Jumat ini. Jemput aku ya, dan tolong jadi tour guideku~ ;9

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat e-mail itu. Aku beranjak dari kasurku utnuk kekamar Onii-chan. "Onii-chan, Yuriko-Nee akan datang jumat ini."

"hah… Mudah-mudahan kita punya stok makanan cukup…" Onii-chan bertampang MaDeSu(Masa Depan Suram). Sepertinya Yuriko tidak seblack hole itu Onii-chan… lampumu itu yang lebih black hole, maksudku cahayamu. Tapi dia lebih mirip lampu yang sudah di gunakan bertahun-tahun menginggat rambut bagian bawahnya berwarna hitam. Itu kenyataan, lihat saja lampu yang sudah sering di pakai. Bagian bawahnya pasti berwarna hitam, terutama lampu pijar dan LED.

* * *

Setelah pulang latihan basket kami langsung menuju stasiun. Tentu saja untuk menjemput Yuriko-Nee. Tak lama setelah kami menunggu di depan stasiun kami melihat perempuan dengan rambut sebahu berwarna coklat. Iris mata orang tersebut adalah hitam pekat, seperti biasa, dia memakai baju yang menurutnya nyaman (Celana Jeans + Kaos+ Jaket).

"TOMO-CHAN~ TETSU-CHAN~" Yuriko berlari dan memeluk kami dengan erat.

"Hisashiburi Yuriko-san/nee." Kami menyambutnya bersamaan. Kami berjalan pulang kerumah dengan bis dan berjalan kaki. Di saat perjalanan kami berbincang-bincang, mulai dari sekolah, keseharian hingga kisah cinta.

"Ne, Tetsu-chan. adakah orang yau sedang sukai?" Yuriko berkeporia dengan Onii-chan

"Sepertinya belum ada Yuriko-san. Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau sudah move on dari Haru-San?" oke kak, kalau aku menjadi Yuriko itu pertanyaan yang menusuk. Seperti yang kalian pikirkan Yuriko jatuh hati terhadap Haru. Tetapi Haru menyukai perempuan lain, itu salah satu alasan dia bekerja di Teiko.

"Moii Tetsu-chan, jangan jahat padaku dong! Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana denganmu Tomo-chan? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sei-mu itu?" Yuriko memainkan nada sehingga aku bersemu.

Hubunganku dengan Sei? "Baik-baik saja." Tetapi aku masih merasa bersalah karena memilih Onii-chan. sebenarnya aku merindukannya.

"Tomo-chan. Kenapa kau suka pada Akashi? Diakan pendek, otoriter, mata belang, dll." Yuriko, untung dia tidak mendengarnya. Bisa-bisa sepupuku ini mati tertancap gunting.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Sei karena aku merasa aman di dekatnya. Walaupun dia selalu memakai cara nya sesuka-sukanya dia tetap memperdulikan orang lain. Dia juga sering bertindak jahat untuk kebaikan orang lain. Jalan pikirannya denganku mirip tetapi aku kadang juga susah menebaknya. Lebih tepatnya dia laki-laki dengan segudang kejutan." Mukaku memerah saat mengingat wajah Sei. "b-be-be-begitulah…"

"Aaaah~ Tomo-chan malu-malu kucing~"

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat Tomoko. Akashi sebenarnya baik, hanya saja dia memakai cara yang berbeda."

"Ne, Tomo-chan. Ceritakan saat dia menembakmu dong!" Yuriko bertampang kepo. Seandainya dia bukan keluargaku aku akan berkata 'IH, KEPO!' tapi aku mengurung minatku yang satu ini.

"Em… sebenarnya aku menyukainya dari kelas 6 SD. Awalnya aku hanya menganggap Sei itu menarik, tetapi lama-kelamaan aku menjadi nyaman disisinya, dan selalu ingin dia disisiku. Tapi aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menyatakan perasaanku. Tetapi suatu hari Sei menembakku."

_*flash back musim semi 3 tahun yang lalu*_

_Aku sedang duduk di bangku taman di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran sore itu. Tempat ini sepi, mengingat posisi tempat ini berda di bagian belakang sekolah yang dekat dengan gudang. Gudang itu di anggap berhantu oleh seluruh warga di sekolah padahal di gudang itu tidak ada apa-apa._

_Aku membaca novel berjudul Kutukan Hantu Opera karya Lexie Xu. Jika di lihat dari judul itu adalah novel tentang hantu, sebenarnya itu adalah novel serial tentang pembunuhan. Aku menyukai novel ini karena ceritanya susah di tebak. Sang pengarang juga membuat karakter yang unik. Putri Badai yang dingin walaupun sebenarnya dia melakukan itu untuk menutupi kelemahannya. Erika Guruh yang melakukan semuanya sesuka hati. Vleria Guntur yang terlihat cupu tetapi sebenarnya dia menyembunyikan banyak kelebihan. Rima Hujan yang terlihat menyeramkan tetapi sebenarnya dia baik. Aria Topan Ceria dan senang berbisnis. Oke aku mulai membicarakan yang tidak perlu._

_Aku menikmati angin musim semi ini. Tiba-tiba aku terganggu oleh seorang pria yang mendekatiku._

_"__Maaf apakah kau punya waktu?" tanyanya padaku. Aku hanya berdiri dan menghadap orang tersebut._

_"__Sebenarnya sekarang aku hanya menunggu kakakku. Ada perlu apa ya?" aku hanya tersenyum untuk menjaga image. _

_"__Ano… Kuroko Tomoko apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Laki-laki tersebut menyatakannya tanpa ragu sama sekali. Aku menghela napas sedikit._

_"__Aku menghargai keberanianmu. Tapi maaf, aku tidak tertarik." Aku hanya berekspresi datar dan menatap lurus ke matanya. Ini adalah jawaban yang paling aman. _

_"__Ba-baiklah jika begitu. Maaf mengganggu." Laki-laki itu pergi menjauh dariku. Ini sudah yang ke 3 dalam bulan ini, haaaaahhhh… Aku duduk kembali di bangku taman._

_"__Wah, ternyata kau dingin juga." Suara ini, hah… kenapa di saat seperti ini dia datang?_

_"__Kata seseorang yang selalu membuat gadis yang menembaknya menangis." Aku hanya memutar mataku. Dia terkikik, orang itu tak lain adalah Akashi Seijuurou._

_"__Makanya aku berkata 'juga' setelah kata dingin." Di melihat buku yang kubaca. "kau suka buku itu?"_

_"__Hem. Buku ini menarik." aku kembali membaca novel. Walaupun aku tak berekspresi aku tegang. Bagaimana tidak tegang? Sekarang sudah sore, pasti sudah sedikit orang yang berada di sekolah dan aku berduaan dengan orang yang kusukai._

_"__Hampir semua orang akan berpikir kau mirip Putri Badai." Ternyata dia juga membaca novel ini._

_"__Aku tidak peduli orang lain berpikir aku seperti apa. Aku hanya peduli tentang Onii-chan." aku menatap lurus ke mata merah darah itu._

_"__Bagaimana jika aku berkata kau lebih mirip Valeria?" Hah? Apa miripnya aku dengan dia? "Kalian sama-sama menyembunyikan kelebihan. Dan kalian sama-sama menarik dan unik, walaupun kau lebih menarik dan unik dari dia." _

_"__Kau mengigau ya Akashi? Aku sama sekali tidak seperti itu." Aku hanya menghela napas dan mengatur detak jantungku yang berdetak di atas rata-rata._

_"__Bagiku kau sangat menarik Tomoko. Jadilah milikku Tomoko." Aku sedikit membelak mata saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Akashi. Sungguh? Akashi sungguh menembakku!?_

_"__Aku menola-"_

_"__Aku tahu kau jatuh cinta padaku Tomoko, aku mempunyai buktinya dan kau tak bisa mengelak. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku Absolute." Dia menyeringai kearahku. Aku sungguh tidak tahu harus seperti apa, apakah aku harus senang atau kesal karena dia seperti mengancamku. _

_Tapi aku berpikir tidak akan ada kesempatan ke-dua. "Baiklah. Aku menerimanya, mohon kerjasamanya Akashi." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Entah kenapa angin bertiup dan beberapa kelopak sakura berjatuhan, sungguh aku merasa seperti di komik-komik shoujo. Sungguh kenapa seperti komik shoujo coba!? _

_*End of flash back*_

"Begitulah…" aku menyembunyikan wajahku yang bersemu dengan tanganku.

"Huaaa. Aku juga ingin punya cerita cinta…" Yuriko mengembungkan pipinya. "Ne, besok kita jalan yuuuk! Aku ingin menikmati Tokyo!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya pun kami pergi jalan-jalan, Yuriko ingin mengelilingi seluruh Tokyo. Sebenarnya itu tidak mungkin karena Tokyo itu terlalu luas untuk di jelajahi dalam waktu 1hari.

Kami pergi dari rumah pukul 6.30. pertama-tama kami pergi ke Ikebukuro, mengingat kami bertiga termasuk golongan otaku (Onii-chan hanya menyerempet dikit). Di Ikebukuro hal yang pertama kali lakukan adalah pergi ke Animate, sungguh itu surga. Kami menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di sana.

"Wah, tidak menyangka sudah Siang. Pergi ke Akihabara yuuk! Aku ingin makan di Maid café ." Kami mensetujuinya, kami pergi ke Akihabara dengan kereta. Saat sudah sampai di akihabara kami berjalan langsung ke café yang dituju. Karena ini Akihabara, ini surga Cosplay. Kau akan menemukan cosplayer di mana-mana.

"WUOOOO! Lihat Tomo-chan! Orang itu cosplay menjadi Mey-Rin dari Black Buttler, keren!" Yuriko menunjuk wanita yang berkacamata. "Wah! Ada yang cosplay Haruka Free! Di situ ada Erza! Ogami Rei!" dan seterusnya. Aku malas memberitahu satu-satu character yang dia sebut saat bertemu cosplaynya. Kami akhirnya sampai di Maid café.

"Itarashaimase Ojou-sama, goshujin-sama." Pelayan dengan baju maid dengan kuping dan telingga kucing menyambut kami. Dia mempersilahkan kami duduk di meja untuk 3 orang.

"Tomo-chan, kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Yuriko yang membolak-balik menu.

"Hem… sepertinya aku melt Mac n Cheese. Bagaimana dengan Yuriko dan Onii-chan" aku masih membolak-balik menu.

"Aku OmuRice dan Parfait saja." Yuriko menutup menu makanannya.

"Aku Pandacake saja." Onii-chan juga menutup menunya.

"Bagaimana dengan minumannya? Aku ingin Ice milk Tea, kalian?" Yuriko memanggil salah satu maid.

"Vanilla shake!" Kami menjawab bersamaan.

Setelah memesan. Tak lama kemudian makanan kami keluar. Mac n Cheseeku sederhana dengan mangkuk bulat. Omurice Yuriko di gambar kucing dengan saus tomat dan parfaitnya yang berukuran sedang menuju besar. Sedangkan Pandacake Onii-chan adalah Pancake dengan 2 es krim coklat seperti kupingnya. Kami menikmati makanan itu dengan di selingi pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih Goshujin-sama, Ojou-sama." Para pelayan memberi hormat kepada kami saat keluar dari toko. Tak jauh dari toko tersebut aku melihat gerombolan wanita. Karena penasaran aku mendekatinya dan bertanya pada salah satu orang di sana "Maaf ada apa di sini?"

"Di sini sedang ada pengambilan foto. Sungguh laki-laki yang di foto sangat keren…" em… sepertinya aku harus pergi orang ini mulai Fangirling. Akupun menjauhi krumunan itu.

"TOMOKO-CCHI!" Aku mendengar teriakan seseorang dari tenggah krumunan itu. Tunggu, cchi? Jangan-jangan.

"Kise-kun?" aku mencoba menebak orang yang memanggilku. Benar saja, laki-laki pirang itu keluar dari gerombolan.

"Doumo Kise-kun." Onii-chan membungkuk sedikit.

"Tetsuya-cchi!" kise mendekati Onii-chan. gerombolan perempuan tadi mulai berbisik-bisik. "Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam. Tidak enak ngobrol di sini-ssu." Kamipun mengikuti Kise masuk ke dalam ruang ganti pribadinya.

"Lama tak berjumpa Kise. Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu sebelum Wintercup." Kise mempersilahkan kami duduk.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka-ssu. Tadi saat pemotretan selesai aku melihat surai baby blue mu Tomoko-cchi. Jadi aku spontan memanggilmu." Kise hanya cengar-cengir. "Ngomong-ngomong anda siapa?" Kise bertanya kepada Yuriko.

"Aku Matsuo Yuriko, sepupu mereka berdua. Salam kenal." Yuriko mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Kise Ryouta, salam kenal." Kise mengeluarkan senyum modelnya dan menyambut tangan yuriko. Aku jadi bingung, kise jika menjadi model sungguh bukan Kise sama sekali. Kise itu seharusnya ceria, periang, hyperactive, dan lain-lain. Tapi jika sedang bekerja menjadi model dia akan menjadi pendiam dan cool.

*tok* *tok* *tok*

"Masuk saja." Kise melepaskan jabatan tangan Yuriko.

Pintu terbuka menunjukan seorang anak perempuan "Ternyata kau disini." Itulah kalimat pertama dari bibir mungilnya itu.

Sebenarnya aku iri dengan anak itu. Dia sangat cantik. Rambut pirang sepinggangnya diurai, poninya di kepang dan di kesamping kirikan sedangkan sisanya yang tidak terkepang di bawa ke samping kanan. Muka tanpa cacat dengan mata emasnya yang berbinar, hidung mancung disertai bibir mungil. Tubuh langsing yang berbalut gaun dan jas. Gaunnya terdiri dari dua lapis, bagian dalam dibuat dengan kain berwarna putih sepaha dan lapisan kedua dari bahan transparent berwarna hitam yang lebih panjang. Di gaun itu mempunyai ikatan dengan hiasan bunga mawar di pinggang. Kakinya yang putih di tutup oleh sepatu boot hitam.

Dia dan aku sungguh berbeda jauh, aku sama sekali tidak modis. Lihat saja penampilanku. Kaos berwarna biru muda, jaket hitam, celana jeans dan sepatu kets. Rambut berantakan yang hanya kukuncir kuda. Sungguh bagai langit dan bumi.

Anak itu melihat kami sebentar. "Ah, maaf aku tidak sadar ada tamu." Dia membungkuk. "Namaku Kise Hiromi, adik Kise Ryouta. Maaf kakakku telah mereptkan kalian." Dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Kise-kun.

"Tidak apa-apa Kise-san. Namaku Kuroko Tomoko, salam kenal." Aku menjaabat tanggannya. "Anak perempuan itu Matsuo Yuriko, dia sepupuku. Dan laki-laki itu Kuroko Tetsuya, kakak kembarku." Yuriko dan Onii-chan membungkuk sedikit. Kami berbincang-bincang sampai malam.

"Maaf, aku mau pergi membeli minum sebentar. Ada yang ingin menitip?" Hiromi beranjak dari kursinya.(Hiromi ingin memanggilnya dengan nama kecil saja. Sebenarnya aku agak risih tapi aku tak bisa menolaknya)

"Aku Mineral water saja-ssu."

"Boleh aku titip Caramel frapucino? Ini uangnya." Yuriko memberikan uang kepada Hiromi. "Maaf merepotkan."

"Iee, aku juga ingin jalan-jalan." Hiromi tersenyum sangat manis. Aku tambah iri, hah… ayolah, aku ini manusia aku masih merasa iri.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu." Onii-chan beranjak dari kursinya mendekati Hiromi. "Tidak baik seorang anak perempuan berkeliaran sendirian di malam hari. Tomoko-chan, kau mau Vanilla milkshakekan?" aku hanya menangguk. Aku melihat mata hiromi sedikit terbelak dan mukanya sedikit memerah.

* * *

Setelah balik dari membeli minuman dan cemilan Onii-chan dan Hiromi menjadi lebih dekat. Kami akhirnya berpamit pulang karena sudah lumayan larut. Di perjalanan pulang tidak ada satu orangpun yang berbicara sampai Yuriko mengangkat suara.

"Ternyata Kise Ryouta itu tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan." Yuriko mulai mengerak-gerakkan kakinya. Kami sekarang berada di kereta, sekarang sangat sepi mengingat ini hari libur dan sudah larut malam.

"Memangnya kau berpikir Kise-kun seperti apa?" Tanya Onii-chan yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Sombong." Sebenarnya Kise sedikit sombong sih. Tapi jika sudah dekat dengan dia malah dia yang jadi budak.

Kami kembali menjadi hening. Aku memperhatikan jalan yang kami lewati tak lama kemudian aku merasa pundakku sedikit berat. Saat aku menoleh ternyata Onii-chan tertidur di pundakku. Dan sekarang pundakku yang sebelah lagi berat dan benar saja Yuriko tertidur di pundakku. Aku merasa seperti bantal.

Saat aku memikirkan seseorang tidur dipundakku aku menjadi mengingat Sei. Dia sedang apa ya? Aku sungguh merindukannya… Aku sungguh ingin bertemu dengaanmu Sei. Aku menikmati perjalan pulang dengan beban di pundakku. Bukan beban penyesalan tetapi benar-benar beban kepala dua orang.

To Be Continue

A/N: Yak ini omake, tapi lebih panjang ==. Kelihatannya cerita yang bagian ini gak berguna ya? Sebenarnya saya ingin bikin latarnya setelah WC(bukan sinonim Toilet) tapi mengingat Kuroko sangat down setelah WC jadi saya bikin jadi Omake aja.

Sekali lagi saya berterimakasih kepada: Kinto Kin, AyumuIshikawa, Kitami Misaki, Silvia-KI chan, Juvia Hanaka, Aoi Yukari, Kumada Cihyu, Rin, Jo, , sakazuki123, kuroiyazoi, Leonia Otaku, Golden Eye, , Nijigengurl, bubletea, Reina Reiss, Harukawa Ayame dan semua silent Reader. Tak lupa Keponakanku dan Rin yang menjadi figur OCku. Dan iya saya tidak salah nulis, saya benar-benar punya keponakan. Dan hanya info saja dia lebih tua dari saya. #oke kenapa curcol #lupakan.

For Bubletea: em… mungkin serame gerombolan sirkus kali ya? Hehehe. Maaf gak bisa update kilat mengingat halangan yang tadi kutulis jadi susah ngeupdate, maaf ya. Fighting \(^O^)/

Jika tidak keberatan silahkan tinggalakan Review. Satu kata saja sudah membuat Author Gak Guna ini senang setengah hidup (setengah mati sudah mainstream)

Sign,

ChizuGawa


End file.
